Son of Sparda, Son of Eva
by Be Rose
Summary: When Dante meets Helen he doesn't tell her who or what he is. For once he wants to be the normal human son of Eva, and not the devil hunting half-devil son of Sparda. M for language and light lemon. UPDATED 29 May 2014 AND 29 JULY 2014
1. Prologue

**Author's note****: ****This story was updated again on 28/07/2014. Chapter 11 was extended and edited, then split in two so it became chapter 11 and 12.**

* * *

**Author's note****: This story was updated on 29/05/2014. For anyone who's read it already, chapters 3,4,5, and 6 contain new material.****  
While I'm writing this author's note I'd like to add this is M-rated for language and lemon in chapters 6 and 7.  
(All chapter numbers are my numbering, not Fanfiction's numbering which is one higher.)  
**

**I do not own DMC, more's the pity as I take much better care of my stuff.****  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

He was sitting in his office, laid back in the chair, hands behind his head, booted feet on the desk. He was not sleeping even though his eyes were closed. He could not sleep, plagued as he was by the bleak future his imagination showed him.

Loneliness is what he saw and he wasn't sure he could take much more of it. Yes, everyone thought he liked it that way and perhaps he had done once, but not anymore. Of course if things really became bad he could go to the club and pick up a girl there. It would mean a couple of hours of fun, perhaps until morning even. If he was lucky it could last a week or so. Then he would start to notice there was nothing to the relationship except the sex and that was not enough.

He just had absolutely no luck with women in his life; from his mother who was killed when he was just a boy, to the last girl he'd brought home who was so clingy he could not take any more and involuntarily triggered, scaring the girl half to death.

"Freudian slip," Morrison had said. "You wanted her gone and couldn't tell her. So you scared her away. Very effective."

He'd probably been right. Freudian slip or not, the girl was gone and he hadn't gone out to find another since.

Once, a dozen or so years ago, he thought Lady was the right girl. Perhaps she would have been, but Lady couldn't cope with his devil. When they'd met she'd been on a one woman crusade against all devils and demons. At least now she accepted not every devil or demon was evil, but becoming the mate of one was just a step too far. Besides she was too ready to shoot him in the head whenever she'd lost an argument and he hated that. It gave him a headache.

More recently there had been Trish. An attractive woman who wouldn't mind his devil, seeing she was demonic herself. Problem there was that she looked like Eva, his mother. Now, little boys often said they would marry their mother when they grew up, but as a grown man the thought revolted him. Trish was like a younger sister of his mother, or a cousin. He liked her, and it had been a great feeling when the demon that looked like his mother had turned away from evil and had helped him defeat her former master Mundus. Trish was great as a partner on a job, but not as a mate. That was impossible.

Then there was Helen, the girl he had met a year ago. Exactly a year ago, and that was the reason for his present mood. He remembered her too well. No matter how much he tried, he could not forget her. The memory of her filled his mind until he wanted to scream. She would have been the one perfect mate. She had made him feel totally human. With her he'd forgotten the problems caused by his heritage. With her he was Eva's son and not the son of Sparda.

It turned out she needed Dante, son of Sparda, the devil hunter. Of course. Why else would she have come to this town? If he'd first met her as a customer, he would have solved her problem and that would have been it. Wouldn't it?

ooOOoo


	2. Chapter 1

**I posted the prologue in a bit of a hurry, so forgot to say a few things. This story is M-rated for language and lemon (or at least lemon flavour) in future chapters.  
**

**I also forgot to say I don't own any DMC characters, but that was rather obvious, wasn't it? If they belonged to me I wouldn't need to post here. **

**The prologue was rather short. That's why Chapter 1 is posted so soon. From now on there will be a chapter every week. I hope you all enjoy the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_One year ago._

He'd gone to the club for the evening. There would be live music and he knew the band that would be playing. One day they might be big, but for now he could still afford to go to a live performance.

He noticed the girl immediately. She looked totally out of place among the crowd. Bright flowery summer dresses were not the normal attire for hard rock fans. There was nothing very remarkable about her, other than her dress. Her hair was straight, reddish brown like the rosewood desk in his office. She wore glasses and made him think of a librarian on holiday.

Why did he approach her? Perhaps _because_ she looked different. Perhaps because of the way she smiled as if she was really enjoying herself. Perhaps because the only free chair was the one next to her.

She wasn't alone at the table, but didn't seem to belong with the other people sitting with her. One had just arrived with drinks for everyone but her.

He walked towards the table, grabbed the chair and asked, "This chair free?"

Not one of the others at the table even noticed him, too engrossed in some hot debate on the merit of the band and their songs, but she smiled at him.

"Yes, it is," she said, and turned her attention back to the band.

He studied her surreptitiously. She had a long fringe, and between that and her glasses it took him a while to see she had grey eyes; really silver-grey and not blue-grey.

While the band was playing he didn't speak to her but as soon as they stopped for a break he turned to her.

"You really liked the music, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course. That's why I came."

"You don't look like a fan."

"You mean because of the way I'm dressed? I've had that comment before. But what have clothes got to do with liking music anyway?"

"Nothing that I know of. Interested in meeting the band? I only have to ask them."

"Really."

It wasn't a question, just a different way of saying, 'Yeah. Right.'

"You don't believe me," he stated. "I arrange the meeting and you come with me for a drink. Deal?"

"A drink. Is that all, or were you hoping for more? I can tell you already that won't happen."

"Just a drink and only if you get to see the band."

She looked him straight in the eyes, and he held her gaze. After a while she seemed to have made up her mind. A slight blush came to her face, and she looked away, as if she suddenly realised she'd been staring at him too long.

Just as he thought she would refuse his offer, she turned back to him.

"Okay, I'll go for a drink with you if I get to see the band. Only a drink mind, nothing else."

He got up. Was that really disappointment he'd seen in her eyes? Did she think he was leaving?

"Be back soon, babe."

ooOOoo

There was a guard at the entrance to the dressing room, a sure sign they were going up in the world.

"Nobody's allowed in," the man said before he'd even been able to ask for admittance.

"Tell them I've come to see them about a ghost," he said.

The guard looked at him as if he'd lost his marbles.

"No skin off my nose if I don't see them, but you'll lose your job."

Clearly looking after the band was an easy, well-paid job. The man knocked at the door of the room and asked if he could come in. As soon as the guard entered the room he knew he had won. They would not deny him access. And neither would they refuse him when he asked if he could bring a friend after the gig.

_Six months previously Morrison had sent him to help out a band with a problem. _

_They had contacted Morrison because something strange was going on in their new rehearsal room. They thought it was probably haunted, and they had heard he might know someone who could deal with that sort of stuff. _

"_You'll like them," Morrison had said. "They call themselves The Devil's Disciples."_

_He had recognised the name from their gigs in his favourite club. He'd gone to the place, the ground floor of the old, dilapidated Rossiter house. The grand mansion had been built in the late 1800s – no doubt to show off the family's prosperity – but the Rossiter fortune had been lost in the Wall Street crash. They had just managed to hold on to their home. By the time the last Mrs Rossiter had died somewhere in the 1950s the house had been neglected for years. It had remained unoccupied and had fallen further and further into ruin. The place was beautifully restored now but back then it had been a shambles. _

_In answer to his knocking the door had been opened by an ordinary looking young man, the kind that a girl could take home to her parents._

_After one look at him the man had said, "Hi, Tony, come in. I'm James Andrews but you can call me Spider."_

_He'd wondered why Morrison had told the band his name was Tony, an alias he'd stopped using long before then. Spider had led him to the rehearsal room where the rest of the band had been busy practising._

"_Which of our songs would you like to play? Or haven't you got a preference?"_

_It turned out the band had been waiting to interview a new guitarist named Tony Adams, now a band member. They'd been confused because of the guitar case he'd been carrying. It seemed as if Morrison hadn't given them his name because they'd kept calling him Tony. He had never corrected them._

"_How do you know the place is haunted?" he had asked after the mistake had been rectified._

"_Our clothes are always picked up from the floor and our other stuff is always stored away properly. We don't do it and we haven't got servants. So how does that happen?" _

_The answer had surprised him. Usually an active ghost was marked by signs of destruction. It hadn't taken him long to find out what, or rather who, had haunted the band's place. The ghost of the last resident hadn't really planned on leaving._

"_Why should I leave?" she had asked. "This is my home. Besides, these kids need someone to look after them otherwise they don't eat well."_

_He'd put the woman's offer to the band. If they let her stay, she would clean up after them, make coffee for them, cook for them, basically be their housekeeper. They had been open-minded enough, or out of their minds enough, to accept it. As far as he knew the ghost of the old lady was still there, making coffee and sandwiches for the band members._

The dressing room door opened and the body guard came out again, followed by the lead singer himself.

"Hi, Tony, how are ye. Mrs Rossiter asked how you were the other day. Come in."

"No time now. I'll come after the gig, with a girl I met. That okay with you?"

"Sure, absolutely. We're always in for you. Without you we wouldn't have had Mrs Rossiter and she's a real gem."

"Okay, later."

Before he could go the band members left the room while on stage the second part of their act was announced. They all said hello as they saw him. When the last one had passed he returned to the strange young woman in the summer dress.

ooOOoo


	3. Chapter 2

**Weeks can be gone quickly, but not this quick. The story just wanted to be posted faster, and I duly oblige. To those that have been reading: I hope it meets with your approval.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She sat at her table, wondering if the man in red leather would come back or not. She doubted it. The band was famous for being unapproachable. Nobody got close to them. He would find out soon enough and then he would quietly go away, not wanting to lose face with her, the plain girl who didn't fall for him like so many pretty ones no doubt had done. She'd been hurt too badly to let anyone close. Not that she'd become a man-hater but she would not go beyond the 'friends' stage. Not again.

The band was back on the stage and started playing a new song, the first one on the new album the lead singer had said. She probably would have liked it if she hadn't been so distracted by the absence of the one person who had actually talked to her. She was disappointed he hadn't got the guts to come back and admit his mission had failed. She would have respected him for it and she would still have some sort of companion. Her only other contact had been during the break with a few people who had asked if they could have the empty chair. So far she had told them it was taken but if he didn't return she couldn't really maintain that without looking foolish.

When a somewhat intoxicated man asked about the empty chair she was debating with herself whether to relinquish it, and take the risk the man would come and sit down next to her, or whether to maintain it was taken. Just then she heard a confident voice that sounded familiar.

"Sorry friend, this chair is mine and so's the lady."

Just one look at the man talking was enough for the drunk. He slunk away, mumbling to himself. The man in red leather sat down in the chair next to the girl again.

"It's arranged, babe," he said.

She didn't look too pleased when she looked at him. He wondered why. After all he'd just been away so she could meet the band. Not everyone got that opportunity. He soon knew what the problem was.

"What did you mean 'this chair is mine and so's the lady'? I don't belong to anyone. You'd better remember that."

She really looked like a stern librarian telling off a customer for talking too loudly.

"Just kidding, babe. It got rid of the drunk, didn't it?"

"I suppose it did."

There was a tinkling to her voice, as if she was trying hard not to laugh. He looked at her but couldn't catch her eyes. The band on the stage had her full attention now. She was really enjoying the music. No surprise. The guys were really good and tonight they were superb.

He saw neither the quick glance she cast in his direction, nor the smile that softened her features.

At the end of the concert people cheered and clapped until the band played another song. It was their first big hit that everyone could sing along to. The noise afterward was deafening. They just had to play something else. And they did.

"This is for a friend and the girl he met, and for all the lovers out there," the lead singer announced.

This too was a new song and a lot slower than anything they'd done before. The low lighting and the gravelly voice of the singer added to the atmosphere of the song.

She didn't like it much. The song was good, very good actually, but songs like that were not for girls like her. She hated the change of mood too. This was not for lonely librarian lookalikes. She knew what men thought of her and even said behind her back. It had been the same when she was a teen. She was acutely aware of the man sitting next to her. What did he want? What was he planning? Did he think she would agree to everything he suggested, just because she was alone? She would have a drink with him if he kept his promise, but nothing more. See how long he could pretend to be interested once he found out she didn't want to have sex with him.

The song hadn't finished yet when he whispered to her, "Come, before the stampede begins."

They got up. He grabbed her hand and made his way through the crowd with the girl behind him. It was like the parting of the Red Sea as people made space for them. He took her backstage to the dressing room where the bodyguard was still waiting. He let them in without a word.

They could hear the crowd erupt again as the song ended and shortly afterwards the band members came into the room.

"Guys, this is …"

He'd forgotten to ask her name.

"Helen, my name is Helen," she said.

"Helen," the lead singer said. "The face that launched a thousand ships. Just call me Spider."

"Spider, I'm afraid I'm not Helen of Troy, just her plain namesake."

Was Spider trying to catch the girl in his web? Fat chance! He sat on a chair in a corner and watched with a smile how Spider tried every trick in the book to get close to Helen, but she avoided any 'close encounters' perfectly. He'd seen a lot of girls that were better looking but none that were that much of a challenge.

She was chatting and laughing with Spider and his friends, deftly avoiding their attempts at intimacy. Suddenly she looked straight at him. She raised her eyebrows for a fraction of a second. He motioned with his head to the door so subtly that she was the only one who noticed. She nodded imperceptibly.

He got up.

"Spider, we have to go now. I promised to take Helen for a drink."

"Thanks for seeing me, guys. It was nice talking to you. Good luck with the new album," she said.

"Goodbye Helen. Enjoy your evening, Tony," Spider said with a wink.

There weren't as many people in the club now the concert was finished. The girl in the bright summer dress and the man in the red leather left the place quickly.

"Where are we going for that drink, Tony? That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I was thinking pizza and a bottle of red."

"Oh, yes, I love pizza."

He laughed at her enthusiasm. Obviously she hadn't noticed the slight hesitation before he confirmed his name. He hadn't lied. He was Tony Redgrave as well as Dante the devilhunter, even if he hadn't used the alias for he'd forgotten how many years. He put his arm around her waist and led her to a little pizzeria. They ordered pizza, no olives, and a bottle of the house-red.

"What brings you to Capulet City, Helen, business or pleasure?"

"Business really, but the man I've come to meet was delayed. I was already on my way here, so I continued my journey and decided to have some time to myself."

"Fancy a tour of the place? I'll be your personal guide, show you the places tourists don't get to see."

"And what would you want for that service?"

"The pleasure of your company."

"Oh, very good answer. I bet the girls all fall for that act."

"Act? You hurt my feelings, babe."

He enjoyed the verbal sparring. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He liked the girl, more than he thought possible considering they'd really only just met. Perhaps it was the challenge he liked, the fact that she resisted him like no girl had done, ever. It wasn't that she was a cold, heartless bitch either. He'd had enough of those as well; women who wanted their needs fulfilled and didn't care for the potential wreckage they left behind. He didn't mind them. They were easy to love and leave; have sex with and leave would be a more accurate description. Generally they were no trouble to jettison in the morning.

This girl was not like that. Her smile was warm and inviting, asking him to show her he was worth the effort otherwise she would not commit to him. For a moment he wondered if he should continue. She would be much harder to get rid of, providing of course she was interested in him. He stayed and talked, chitchat about likes and dislikes, without giving anything away about who and especially what he was. A casual acquaintance needn't know. Time enough for that if they became friends or something closer.

He was about to order a third bottle of wine when she stopped him.

"I really ought to go now. I'm tired and more than a bit squiffy. How much for the pizza?"

"Don't insult me, babe. This is my treat."

How fortunate that he'd taken on the job that morning. Demon-possessed kid with very worried parents. Dealing with the demon had been quick, easy and well paid. Now it allowed him to be the perfect gentleman to this girl. He escorted her to her hotel, the best in town he noted. She let go of him and stumbled.

"Oh, dear." She giggled. "I've clearly had more than I ought to."

She didn't invite him in. He watched as she walked up the steps to the double doors. When she'd reached the top she turned round slowly.

"What time will you be here tomorrow? For the promised tour," she added when she noticed his puzzled look.

"You do want me then."

"As a tour guide, absolutely."

Her eyes were shining with mischief.

"I'll be here at eight tomorrow morning, babe."

"Splendid! I'll book an extra breakfast. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

She turned and walked in. He shook his head. It would be different, having breakfast with a girl. Normally they were gone before breakfast and here it started with breakfast.

ooOOoo


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: In the review to this chapter Meech Macko wrote, "The romance was a bit too fast here."  
Now I believe there is no minimum or maximum time in which romance happens. It just happens differently for different people. The problem in my opinion was that I didn't show how the romance blossemed. So I rectified this.  
I split chapter 3 in two and added the growing feelings Dante and Helen have for each other as well as their doubts about the relationship.  
Chapter 3 became chapter 3, chapter 4, chapter 5 and chapter 6.  
(All chapter numbers are my numbering, not Fanfiction's numbering which is one higher.)  
**

* * *

** Are you enjoying this, dear reader? Please, let me know. Think of the review as a birthday present. I would really like some.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Next morning he was there on time. As soon as he entered the lobby sharp eyes were watching him. He made his way to the breakfast room but was intercepted before he reached it.

"Excuse me, sir. This area is for guests only."

He could be just as hoity-toity as the guy. All he had to do was copy his twin's way of speaking. His twin, long gone and sometimes still painfully missed. Christ! He had more baggage than an aircraft full of tourists.

"I'm expected for a breakfast meeting," he said.

"And that would be with …?"

The tone of voice clearly said, 'What would one of our guests have to do with you?'

"The lady is called Miss Helen …"

Shit, he didn't know her last name. He wasn't used to asking names. Showed how much he generally cared about the women he took home. He wished he could punch the smirk off the guy's face without causing problems for Helen. Just then a clear voice called out.

"Tony, you're here already."

She caught up with him and linked her arm with his.

"Sorry I'm late. I was delayed by the lift, _again_."

The last word was accompanied by a withering look in the direction of the hotel clerk. He actually felt sorry for the man now.

"I'll see to it, Miss Noble," the man said before scurrying away.

The breakfast buffet at the hotel was renowned and for a reason. There were at least a dozen different bread varieties, as well as rolls and cakes. Several varieties of cereal and mueslis, different juices and no end of preserves and honey. Healthy options like low fat yoghurt and ditto cheese – he shuddered – sat happily next to a wide selection of proper cheeses and meats. Fresh pancakes and omelettes as well as fried, scrambled or poached eggs were made on demand. There were also sausages, bacon, fried tomatoes or mushrooms and beans in tomato sauce. And the hash browns, crumpets and muffins, kedgeree and kippers deserved a mention as well. Whether guests preferred continental, American or English or even a combination of the three styles of breakfast didn't matter, the breakfast of their choice could be had.

It didn't look as if Helen was used to this either. She was like a child in a toy shop, pointing out the latest thing she had discovered. With plates stacked high they returned to the table.

When they'd finished to even his satisfaction he sighed. "That beats breakfast at home."

"Why don't you join me every morning while I'm here? I'd prefer it to having breakfast on my own."

"I may take you up on that, Helen Noble."

It suddenly hit him where he'd heard the name before. He should have realised as soon as the clerk had called her 'Miss Noble'.

"Are you the Helen Noble who put the apparent Noble heirs' noses out of joint?"

"Yes, I am that Helen Noble. I didn't even realise I was related."

"And your business here has to do with the inheritance."

"Yes."

She shuddered.

"Please, let's not talk about it. I'll have to deal with it soon enough. For now I want to enjoy myself."

"Okay, babe, let's go."

The somewhat battered red MG convertible looked conspicuous between the Porsche 911 and the brand-new Chevrolet Corvette. It could only be his, so she went straight for it. He followed slowly, wondering what this rich heiress would say about the car that had definitely seen better days.

He got in and opened the door for her from the inside. She quickly slipped into the passenger seat, not in the least bothered that he hadn't held the car door open for her.

She turned towards him and asked, "Where are you going to take me, mister tour guide?"

"You'll see, babe. Just enjoy the ride."

He took her all over the town, especially the older part which had some unusual architecture. There was an avenue with large mansions in extensive grounds. Some were well maintained while others could do with doing up. One was not much more than a ruin.

For lunch he took her to a little place that didn't look too promising from the outside, but the soup was a meal in itself and the bread was fresh out of the oven. It tasted heavenly.

He took her back to the hotel in time for dinner. She asked him if he would join her but he declined. When he saw the disappointment she couldn't hide he felt the need to explain.

"It's work, babe. But I'm free all day tomorrow."

Her eyes lit up when she smiled.

"Does that mean you'll be my guide again?"

"Sure, babe. I'll be here for breakfast."

He turned to walk to his car.

"Tony? You can call me Helen, you know."

He stuck his hand up in acknowledgement without looking back at her. Funny girl. Most girls told him in a snippy voice that they were not his 'babe'. The way she said it, it was as if he'd been calling her 'Miss Noble' all day. He'd had the most unusual day of his life, the unusual thing being how normal it had been. He felt so completely human with her. Not the demon killing son of Sparda, but Eva's boy. He'd spent more time with Helen Noble just talking than he had with any woman before, and he was already looking forward to the next day.

ooOOoo

As arranged he was back for breakfast the following morning. This time nobody tried to stop him when he walked towards the breakfast room. He looked around for Helen but couldn't see her. When the headwaiter came towards him he expected problems again.

"Miss Noble hasn't arrived yet, Sir. But we have some free tables, should Sir wish to go in already."

Dante couldn't help grinning at the man's extreme politeness.

"I'll wait in the lobby," he said.

Soon after Helen arrived. They had another excellent breakfast and discussed their plans for the day.

"Where are we going today, Tony?"

"A drive along the coast to the next town. They have an antiques and crafts fair."

"Antiques and crafts? I'd love to see it, but won't you be bored senseless?"

"Not at this fair. They have some interesting stuff now and then."

Like the Devil Arm he found a year ago among the junk on one stall. The guy who sold it seemed relieved to get rid of it, even at a ridiculously low price. No surprise really as the thing was still quite sentient. It was now a useful weapon in his armoury.

Helen enjoyed the drive down the coastal road. When they arrived at the market it was already pleasantly busy. There was a lot to see, so they both had a hot dog for lunch which they ate while walking through a quieter part of the market where the stalls had a lot of unusual and downright weird things on display.

At one of the stalls Dante suddenly stopped.

"Take this," he said, pushing his half-eaten hot dog towards Helen.

She grabbed it and watched while Dante carefully examined half a dozen peculiar items. He put all but two back and haggled about the price for the ones he wanted. Finally an acceptable amount was agreed upon. Dante paid and got a plastic bag with the two items in it. Then he turned and saw Helen still holding his hot dog. He took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on this," he said and finished the dog in no time.

"You only bought two items. Was the rest not interesting?"

He shook his head.

"These are the real deal. The rest just pretends to be."

"Do you collect idols then?"

He suddenly realised the girl next to him didn't know what it was he'd bought. These were not just idols used by ancient tribes, these were keys that might be useful to have. These were part of Dante's world, something Helen didn't and couldn't know about, not yet at any rate.

"Yes, I collect this sort of stuff. Some of it."

"Do you have a large collection?"

What could he say? Most of them disintegrated or disappeared when he used them. Few were retrieved.

He told her a half-truth. "I only have a couple. They're very rare."

She thought it strange that he seemed so reluctant to talk about them. People with an interest were usually only too happy to wax lyrical given half a chance. Not Tony though, so she changed the subject.

"This is really a superb fair."

"The best in the area," he said, relieved that she didn't ask more questions.

They went on, stopping here and there to have a closer look at something. Helen enjoyed the fair immensely. When they came to a jewellery stall that sold Art Nouveau jewellery she was elated, looking at one item, picking up another one, not sure about either of them.

"What about that one," he said and pointed out a pendant.

She looked at the piece and had to stop herself from squealing. Two silver ribbons set with stones formed an open heart shape. In the middle of the shape stood a girl with gauzy dragonfly wings, surrounded by flowers. It was exquisite, delicate and Helen couldn't resist it.

When he saw Helen grabbing her purse, Dante started haggling for the pendant. He got it down to a lot less than Helen had expected. She paid for the pendant and turned towards Dante. She smiled at him, and it was as if a light came on inside her.

"Thank you for the haggling, Tony," she said.

"You're welcome."

He wished he could have bought it for her. He really should do something about his cash flow situation. Stop the cash from flowing away for one.

They stayed at the fair a few more hours before returning to Capulet City. Dante stopped the car at the stairs to the entrance of the hotel.

"Can you join me this evening, Tony?" Helen asked. "I don't enjoy dining on my own."

"Sure. I'll just go check if there are any jobs waiting. I'll call if I'm needed. Otherwise I'll be here at seven. That okay?"

"Great! I'll be waiting." She got out of the car. "See you later, Tony."

Dante drove to Devil May Cry. To his relief nobody needed him that evening. He took the artefacts he'd bought at the fair into the armoury and carefully stored them. After a quick shower he drove back to the hotel where Helen was already waiting looking stylish in in a deceptively simple dress.

The hotel staff didn't even blink when the man in red leather escorted the Noble heiress into the restaurant. They sat at a table for two near the window with a view of the hotel garden.

"Thank you for taking me to the fair. That was a wonderful day out. You're a very good tour guide for a girl travelling alone. Experienced no doubt?"

He laughed. "Not as much as you think."

"Hard to believe. You're a handsome man. I'm sure the girls are queuing."

He shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's not because they want me that I want them."

"Picky."

"Damn right."

She laughed and he joined in. He couldn't remember when he last laughed like that. She intrigued him, this girl who didn't flirt with him. He had enjoyed his day at the fair, not being there on his own but having someone to talk to.

After dinner they went for a walk in the hotel garden. By then the coloured lights had come on turning the garden into a mysterious wonderland. They walked towards the pond with the elaborate fountain and sat down on one of the benches watching the spectacle of water, light and music that played there every evening.

The setting was just ideal for seduction, and with any other girl Dante would have been absolutely sure of success. With Helen he was not so confident. She had laughed away his compliments. If he tried to kiss her she would probably push him away, if not slap him. He would have to show her just how serious he was.

The thought startled him. Was he serious about Helen? Was she more than a bit of entertainment, a diversion, another name to put on the endless list of girls he'd had? She might be. It meant he had to take a step back, not rush in but tread carefully.

Dante stood up.

"As your tour guide I think we should call it a day," he said. "I want to take you to a special place tomorrow at dawn. I'll be here at 5:00 a.m. If you still want my services of course."

"Of course," she answered. "I can't wait to see what you have planned that early in the morning."

They strolled back to the hotel. Instead of going through the restaurant they went straight into the lobby. He waited until the lift doors opened, wished her goodnight, and left. She watched him go, wondering what he would show her at 5:00 in the morning.

ooOOoo


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dante arrived at the hotel exactly on time. He'd barely stopped the car when Helen came down the steps to the hotel door and got into the car. Dante drove off along the coastal road towards the outskirts of the town. It was still dark and cool. Helen was only too glad that she had put a matching jacket on over her dress.

When they arrived at their destination the predawn light had started to make things visible. Dante drove underneath an arch that proclaimed this was the site of the Ancient Temple of Capulet City. He parked the MG in the large empty car park.

To the left was a building that looked like a cross between a temple and an end of pier pavilion. The lit sign above the door said rather unimaginatively that this was the 'Temple Restaurant'. It was not open for business just yet, but the light was on and a few of the shutters were up already, revealing tables and chairs stacked up inside.

At the far side of the parking a large evergreen hedge hid what lay behind. Dante walked towards the one opening, the entrance to the temple complex. A sign next to the entrance told people to respect the silence and contemplative nature of the site. Or it would have if the sun hadn't faded the letters to near invisibility.

Through the entrance steps led down to a path. It curved to the left and right going further down to the temple garden, according to the signposts. Dante walked straight on towards the rectangular building in front of them. It was a basic structure with a huge arched entrance and a similar exit. The domed roof made it look like a temple. Inside the walls were lined with various stalls, but these were still closed as well.

"Ah, another temple dedicated to the god of commerce," Helen quipped.

Dante smiled. "Yes, you can find those everywhere."

He increased his pace, quickly left the shop, crossed a marble bridge, and entered the next building.

"Tony, wait," Helen called out.

She had just stopped a moment to look at the view of the garden from the bridge and was now running to catch up with him. She hadn't seen much except that the bridge spanned a fairly deep chasm and plants grew in it.

She followed Dante across a courtyard and through two more buildings. On a terrace with a view over the sea and the garden below she caught up with him.

"I started to think you weren't coming," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You watch it, or you'll be in trouble. Why are we here, anyway?"

"For that," he said, pointing over his shoulder to the view behind him.

The sea was dark indigo and streaks of purple cloud coloured the grey-blue sky above the horizon, visible as a red line in the distance. Just then the sun started to rise. Slowly liquid gold spread from the point where a ball of fire rose from the sea. It was spectacular to see the world change from darkness to golden light.

"It's beautiful," Helen whispered as if she was afraid the sound might disturb the miracle of nature.

"It is," Dante said in the same hushed tones.

They stood side by side in silence until the sun was fully up. Helen turned towards Dante.

"Thank you, Tony. That was so worth getting out of bed for."

"I thought you might like it. Do you want to see the temple as well?"

"Oh, yes. Unless my tour guide has other plans."

They went into the main temple building. Helen walked around the temple, looking at the statues, the friezes, the wall sconces, and other paraphernalia. Dante noticed that after a while she was frowning.

"You don't like it," he stated.

She looked up at him and noticed he was watching her expectantly.

After a moment's hesitation she said, "It doesn't feel real. It's like a tourist office's idea of what a temple should look like. I don't think it's all that ancient either."

He grinned. "It isn't. The ancient temple is long gone. It never attracted the tourists like this one does."

He was strangely pleased that Helen had seen right through the charade this temple complex was. They left, passing through the temple shop where people were getting ready for a hopefully busy day selling temple ashtrays, temple desk tidies, temple paperweights, temple mugs and glasses, temple bottles filled with the secret temple elixir (an obnoxious concoction that generally ended up being poured down the sink), and anything else that could be either temple-shaped or have the picture of a temple stamped on it.

Dante and Helen arrived at the hotel still in time for breakfast.

When they had finished their coffees Dante said, "Let's go. Your tour guide is not done yet."

This time he drove away from the coast. Once out of town they went straight towards some rocky hills shimmering in the distance. They left the car in a shady spot and waked towards an area of tumbled down rocks with a temple ruin behind it. When they got nearer Helen saw what was strewn about. Columns, statues and parts of the walls lay all in a heap, as if giants had torn down the temple and used the pieces as ammo in a fight. Only four columns, the wall at the back and the altar were left standing, the latter because it was chiselled out of the rock itself.

When Helen entered the area that had been the temple she stopped.

"This is not a nice place, Tony," she said. "I don't think this was the temple of a nice god."

She shivered and wished she hadn't left her jacket in the car. Dante, standing behind her, noticed it and pulled her against him, inside his coat. The warmth of his body and his arms around her made her feel safe.

"It was the temple of a demon," she heard him say. "Six years ago some idiots awakened it."

"What happened?"

He had happened. He had felt the stirring of a demon and had gone to the temple. There he had found four teens. They had sacrificed a cat or some other animal on the altar. He had told them to stop playing with something they didn't understand, and they had slouched off. Unfortunately two days later he had felt the demon even more. When he had arrived at the temple he had heard the teens chanting to call out Humbaba the Terrible.

He had gone in triggered, Rebellion drawn. The sight of him had scared the living daylights out of the four teens. They had run away screaming. He had released the kid they had tied to the altar as a sacrifice to Humbaba. He presumed the boy had run away as well. His attention had been focused on the demon that had appeared. The giant had laughed at the much smaller red devil, but its lumbering slowness had given Dante the edge. Dodging the bits of temple that had been thrown at him, he had sprayed the demon with a hail of bullets. When he had somersaulted behind it, the fiend had been too slow to turn and he had hacked off its head.

The temple had been near enough totally destroyed, but nobody had cared about it anyway. At least nobody had cared enough to send him a bill about it, and generally they knew how to find him if something got damaged in the course of doing his job. He still kept an eye on the four, but so far it seemed they had lost interest in summoning demons.

In answer to Helen's question he simply said, "A devilhunter killed the demon."

He couldn't tell her the full truth. Tony didn't fight demons; Dante did and today he was not Dante.

They returned to the city and had pizza for lunch. He was pleasantly surprised that Helen seemed to like pizza as much as he did. After lunch they went for a walk in the park. He made sure they stayed away from the area with Sparda's statue. He didn't want to answer questions on _that_.

"So, Mr Tour Guide, what are the plans for this afternoon?" Helen asked.

"What would Madam like to see?" he asked in a mock serious voice.

"You've shown me a nice looking fake temple and a scary real temple. What about a nice real one? Any like that about?"

After some thought he told her, "There is one, but it is neglected and not easy to get to."

"If we go to the hotel, I can quickly change."

"Okay, babe."

He had seen what it meant when a girl said she would change quickly. It was never what he would call quickly, but they went to the hotel anyway. When Helen reappeared sooner than expected he wasn't totally surprised. She'd proved a few times now that she was not like the girls he normally dealt with. No wonder he had no luck with women; he'd obviously always chosen the wrong kind.

He whistled appreciatively when he saw her arrive in black shorts with halter neck top. She had also changed into hiking sandals. Just before she'd left her room she had grabbed a jeans jacket, remembering how cold she'd felt in the ruined temple.

They drove along the coastal road, beyond the site of the temple they'd visited early that morning, way out of the city. A short dirt track took them to the edge of the cliffs, where Dante parked the car.

The descent to the level of the sea was difficult. The stones were slippery, especially where the spray of the sea had splashed them. At the bottom of the cliff was a rocky stretch of level ground with rock pools, then the path went up again. Where the path came to an end, beyond the level of high tide and winter storms, was a narrow opening into a cave. They went in, and Dante switched on the torch he'd brought along.

"Here's the temple I promised you," he said.

Helen could hardly believe her eyes. The circular area was only about four metres across with an alcove opposite the entrance. In the alcove was a statue of a sitting female with a cat on her lap. Stalactites and stalagmites had covered most of the figure, except for the beautiful face of the woman and the cat.

"Do you know who she is, Tony?"

"No idea, babe. A goddess, a demoness, or somebody's sweetheart. The pictures on the wall might have told you, but they are mostly gone."

Dante shone the light on the walls where bits of pictures still remained, but not enough to explain who the lady with the cat was.

"This temple real enough then?"

She smiled. "It is, and it's also beautiful, not creepy. Thank you for showing it to me. How did you find it?"

"By accident, like all good things."

He'd been young, alone, scared. He'd needed somewhere to hide. When he'd heard about caves in the cliffs he had searched until he had found one, this one. It had been his home until he'd been old and strong enough and didn't need to hide any longer. He'd become a devilhunter and eventually had found a place to call his own, an old warehouse in the derelict part of Capulet City.

"We have to go now, babe, before the tide comes in and cuts off our way back. We don't want to get stuck here."

He didn't think it was a good idea to have to spend the night there with a girl he was strangely attracted to. They would have to lie close together, share their warmth as the cave could get cold at night.

Helen too thought about having to sleep close together. Having his arms around her at the demon temple had been warm and secure, but also unsettling. She had liked it too much. She couldn't afford to fall in love with Tony. Not plain Helen. That would only lead to heartbreak.

They returned the way they had come. Back at the car Helen took the jacket off and noticed how dirty it had become.

"I'll make your car filthy," she said.

"Don't worry, babe. If we leave it to dry a bit, most of it will brush off."

He had taken off his coat and spread it out on some rocks. She did the same with her jacket, and sat down on the ground next to him.

"It's a pity nobody knows about this place."

"They do, babe. They're just not interested."

When he had no longer needed it as a hideout he had told the art and history departments at the Capulet City University about it. Some people had come and had taken pictures, but there hadn't been any funds to do anything more. The City hadn't even bothered to check it out. Too far out of town, too difficult to get to, too expensive to develop the site, too close to the existing temple complex. The latter had probably been the main reason.

Helen remembered the long stretch of barren nothingness between Capulet City and the town where the antiques fair had been.

"There is a distinct lack of beaches for sunbathing around here. Actually there is a distinct lack of everything."

"Beaches are the other way, babe, nice sandy ones as well. This side of Capulet City there is only rocks and wind."

"It's nice just sitting here, looking out over the sea."

"Tomorrow is the Capulet Rock Concert at the city fairground. If you like sitting on the rocks, there is place from where you can look out over a sea of people. Care to go? The Devil's Disciples are the last act of the evening."

"Yes, that sounds great."

For the first time ever he would use both tickets the Disciples sent him each year. Mostly he gave one away. Last year he'd given both tickets to a young teen and his girlfriend. Green eyes in a freckled face had stared at him from beneath a mop of red hair.

"Are you a guardian angel?" the kid had asked.

A guardian angel. He had laughed and ruffled the kid's hair. Just like then he wondered what the boy would have done if he'd triggered. Then he remembered another redheaded boy, one he had thought of that morning, the one who had been strapped to an altar. Perhaps he hadn't run away, had even seen him changing from devil to human. That's why the kid had asked if he was a guardian angel. The idea was still funny though.

Helen looked up at the man sitting next to her. He was deep in thought, happy thoughts because he smiled. He turned towards her. Had he felt she'd been watching him?

"Ready to go?" he asked.

They got up and brushed their clothes off as best they could. They helped each other clean the places they couldn't do themselves. His hands on her body made her feel all tingly inside. She'd enjoyed it more than was good for her.

"Let's go," he suddenly said and she wondered if she had done something wrong.

He had felt aroused at touching her body. He couldn't let that happen, it couldn't work. He was a half-devil; he could not get involved. He had taken willing partners home for the night. Frequently even but Helen was different. He couldn't say why, just that she was.

He drove to the hotel, fast. He had put the car radio on so his silence wouldn't be obvious.

When they arrived at the hotel Helen asked, "Will you join me for dinner again, Tony?"

"Not this evening, Helen. I have a job to do," he lied.

"Until breakfast then?"

"Sorry, Helen. I'll pick you up after lunch to go to the concert. Okay?"

He had to take a step back, create a distance between them, even if she was disappointed. He did it for her. Tony could woo a girl, but Tony didn't really exist and Dante was a half-devil who could only remain alone.

Helen watched him drive off. She would order room service to bring something to her room. The idea of dining alone did not appeal. The obnoxious guy who had pestered her the first evening was still at the hotel. She shuddered at the thought of him.

At least Tony would be back and they would go to the concert together. She was looking forward to that.

ooOOoo


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Dante arrived at Devil May Cry he thought he hadn't really lied when he'd said he had a job to do. The place needed cleaning. It looked like a pigsty. He shrugged. It had looked worse. He sat down behind his desk, swiped some pizza boxes on the ground, put his feet up, leaned back with his hands behind his head, and thought of Helen.

Helen would be a great partner if he were interested in a relationship, but how could he, a half-devil, have a normal relationship? It was impossible, and that's why he had to keep his distance, no matter how difficult that was.

He imagined Helen, dressed in one of her flowery dresses, smiling, grey eyes full of promise, coming towards him, ever closer.

"Go away. This can't be. I'm a devil, and I can't have a woman in my life," he moaned.

Then he remembered another woman, one he hadn't seen since he had lost her as a child. And with her came also the memory of his father. He remembered them as he had seen them together for the last time, with their arms around each other, a man and a woman in love.

It was as if they said to him, "Nonsense. There's no reason why you couldn't have what we had."

He fell asleep without realising it and awoke, refreshed.

While having a lonely breakfast thoughts of his parents came back. Sparda, pure devil, and Eva, totally human. They loved each other, were partners in every sense of the word, had children, a family, and above all love. If Sparda could have all that, then why not his son?

The thought kept bugging him, eating away at his resolve not to get involved with Helen. He would see her again after lunch. They would go to the rock festival together. But it was only nine, four hours too early.

Dante decided a bit of music might kill time. He started playing his drums, not a full song, just some riffs. As his impatience increased, so did the tempo of the pieces he played, until he ended with a flourish. He got up, grabbed his coat and left his office. So what if it was only mid-morning? So what if Helen didn't expect him yet? He didn't want to wait any longer.

When he arrived at the hotel, he saw Helen sitting in the lounge. He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the man with her. Then he realised they guy was harassing her and anger flared up in him. He managed to control it and walked over to the pair. He went into what he called his Vergil-mode.

"I believe the lady does not care for your attention."

The man had to look up at him.

"I don't see why not. It's not as if she'll get that many chances. Look at her."

Dante looked at the flustered girl. Her beautiful grey eyes were shining as if she was trying not to cry. He turned back to the man.

"I suggest you apologise now and leave."

"Apologise? The ugly bitch is so hoity-toity. She should be pleased I even want to look at her."

Dante grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"You useless piece of shit," he growled, his eyes flashing red. "You're not even good enough to kiss the ground she walks on. Don't ever call her ugly again. Don't even look at her, or I'll tear you limb from limb. Understood?"

The man was shaking, wetting himself in fear at the anger of the man in red who'd interrupted his fun. The voice, the eyes; he was in the hands of a demon who would surely kill him.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no, I mean … Please put me down, please, I won't do it again. I promise, I promise."

He threw the man in a nearby seat and turned to Helen. Some of the staff, one of them the manager, had come running to see what the commotion was about. Helen still seemed shaken, so Dante told them himself.

"Miss Noble was being pestered by that," he said pointing at the man still hanging in the chair where he'd been thrown. Then he added, "What kind of hotel is this that a young woman can't even wait for a friend without being accosted and insulted by someone like that?"

The manager apologised profusely and when security came he talked to the guards. They took the man to his room to assist him in his packing and escort him out of the hotel with the advice never to come back again.

Calm returned to the lounge. Dante sat down next to Helen.

"You okay, babe? It's over now. That pig has been thrown out."

"Thank you, Tony" she whispered.

"Let's get out of here."

With his arm around her they walked away. He still felt her shaking, so he pulled her close. She started to talk.

"That man has been harassing me since the first day. I've tried to avoid him, and most times I managed it. Since you've been having breakfast and dinner with me I haven't even noticed him. Yesterday I dined in my room, and this morning I just left the restaurant when he went in for breakfast. He leered at me as we passed each other, and I ran to my room. When housekeeping came to do the cleaning, I went down to the lounge. I picked up one of the magazines. Then I felt something touch my leg. I looked up and saw him sitting across from me, so I moved. He moved as well. This time he deliberately stroked the calf of my leg with his foot. I moved again to a table with a single chair. That's when he started to insult me. He said that you had enough of me, that you had all you wanted of me. So why not be nice to him? Nobody else was interested in me."

He kissed her gently on the head, as if she was a little girl that needed comforting, which in a way she was.

"It won't happen again. I'll be there from now on. That breakfast is a lot better than what I had this morning anyway," he quipped in an attempt to cheer her up.

It didn't work. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Why did you offer to be my tour guide, Tony? Why did you take me out, not once but several times? Every day since we met you've been there, making sure I had a great time. Why? That guy was right. I'm not pretty. I don't normally attract men, unless they are creeps like him who think I'm desperate enough to be glad of any attention. Why does a handsome man like you want to spend time with me?"

An unpleasant thought suddenly struck her. "You're not some gigolo, are you? You won't send me a bill for services rendered, will you?"

He looked her in the eyes and saw doubt and insecurity.

"Stop putting yourself down, Helen. You're a lovely, intelligent, funny woman. I've enjoyed our time together enormously. You intrigued me that first night. With your flowery dress you were an anomaly in that club. What I discovered was a wonderful woman. I like you, Helen Noble, I like you a lot. I am-"

He stopped, then continued lamely, "I am your friend."

"My friend, of course." She smiled at him with a sad little smile. "Friends are good."

He had bottled out, but they knew each other such a short time. He didn't want to scare her away with what he felt.

He took her to the old shopping street. None of the big chains had a branch there, but it had some interesting shops. Dante and Helen spent a couple of hours window-shopping. Afterwards they went to a little Italian pizzeria.

Since he'd spent so much time with Helen, Dante had not felt like gambling or go clubbing. This meant that he actually had some money to treat her to lunch. The restaurant did all sorts of food, but both still ended up ordering pizza.

"You really like pizza, don't you? I've never met a girl that likes pizza as much as I do," he said.

She laughed. "Mum says it's my Italian heritage; the only thing she gave me."

When they had finished their pizzas a young waiter asked Helen if she wanted a dessert. Together with the lemon sorbet she had ordered the waiter brought a huge strawberry sundae for Dante. Helen laughed out loud when she saw it.

"That's why he didn't ask you. You're a regular customer."

He grinned. "My favourite place in Capulet City."

They left the restaurant in time to go to the concert at the fairground. Rather than try to find a place at the front, Dante took Helen to the back of the field, to a hillock strewn with rocks. It was hard to see the people on the stage, but the large screen more than made up for that.

In the afternoon the concert had a mix of local and non-local amateur bands. Later on came the semi-professional and professional bands. The Devil's Disciples would close the program. Their first ever performance had been as an amateur band at the Capulet City Rock Festival. In recognition they always performed for free at the concert that had started off their career.

The amateur performances were a bit of a mixed bag with very good and not so good bands. Dante and Helen didn't always agree whether a band was good or not. They'd been arguing if 'not bad' and 'only so-so' meant the same or not when a local band started playing. To Helen they sounded seriously atrocious.

"Fantastic music," Dante said.

"You can't be serious, Tony. That's about as musical as a heap of metal rubbish bins falling over."

"Listen to that rhythm."

"What rhythm? It's all over the place. Are you delirious? Feverish? Let me feel your temperature."

She felt his forehead.

"No fever. It's obviously just total madness. You've stood in the sun too long."

"This music is good and loud."

"You mean that there should be a health warning on them. 'This music will cause deafness.'"

"What did you say?"

She heard in his voice that he could barely contain his laughter.

"You're pulling my leg. You're not serious about liking them. You little shit."

He looked down at her.

"Who's little around here?"

"Oh! You, you…"

She gave him a shove. He grabbed her and laughed out loud. She joined in. Then the band finished their performance, and Dante applauded them. Helen held his arm.

"Don't encourage them."

"I'm applauding their effort. They really hammered those instruments."

She laughed again. "You're totally mad, aren't you? But you're a nice madman."

A bit later smells of a barbecue were spreading across the fairground. On one side of the field was a row of stalls that sold the food that was being cooked.

"Let's get some food now, before the crowds come in," Dante suggested.

Helen thought it was a good idea, and they went to get some bits for their dinner. They were back in their spot on the hillock before the crowds who came for the well-known acts really started to flood into the field. They had a great time, listening to the music, dancing, discussing the bands. When The Devil's Disciples had played their last song and closed the festival for another year, they joined the crowd that was walking back into town.

It was a warm summer evening with a gentle breeze. Dante and Helen slowly walked to the hotel. He had put his arm around her, and she hadn't shied away. Instead she had her arm around him as well. It felt right, and she didn't care that he had called her a friend.

At the hotel he went upstairs with her. Her heart was beating faster. Would he come into her room? Would he kiss her? When they had arrived at her suite, he kissed her on the head.

"Nobody will bother you now. Good night, Helen. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Tony. Until tomorrow."

She went into her room, feeling disappointed and relieved at the same time. She liked Tony immensely, probably more than liked him, but they'd known each other such a short time. Was it possible to fall in love that quickly? Was it possible to know so soon this man was the one? There was still time to find out. Her contact hadn't rung yet. Tomorrow she could spend another day with Tony.

Lying in his bed Dante was thinking about Helen. They'd had such a perfect day together. He hadn't had that much fun since his childhood, since before the demons destroyed his family. Could he inflict that past on Helen? Worse still, could he inflict that potential threat on her? To her he was Tony, an ordinary guy, unusual yes, but really just another guy. He couldn't tell her what he was and see her face change to a mask of horror. He would be Tony, not Dante. He would see where this led. Then he could tell her the truth if it became necessary. She might just disappear one day, and then she need not know. Meanwhile he would court her, something Dante never did, but Tony certainly would. When he'd made his decision Dante relaxed and fell asleep.

ooOOoo


	7. Chapter 6

**The part of this chapter after the break contains some mild lemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

They were breakfasting together again the following morning. To Helen it felt more right and normal than the lonely breakfast she'd had the previous day. Sometimes they were bantering and teasing; other times they talked about the things they had done together. Even sitting together saying nothing was good. The silence never felt oppressive. How could it? It meant that they were enjoying each other's nearness. They didn't need to fill it with empty words.

When they'd finished their breakfast, Dante got up.

"Let's go, babe."

She smiled. He still didn't call her Helen.

"Where are we going, Tony?"

"Just for a ride," he said with a smile.

"Just for a ride? I don't think so. You always know exactly where you want to go."

She smiled back at him, her silver-grey eyes shining.

"You've got me, babe," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's a surprise."

"Okay. I love surprises," she said as she got up.

This time they drove along the coastal road towards the other side of Capulet City. They passed by the cemetery and went onwards out of the city where there were no buildings of any kind, though the area didn't look quite as desolate.

"This is a weird city," Helen said. "It sort of suddenly ends. There are no out of town shopping malls, industrial estates, or suburbs. Strange that."

"You can find all of those away from the coast. We're now driving through the Capulet City Coastal Reserve. The mayor agreed that the whole area could become a reserve if the coastal road stayed open. Of course no gas stations or restaurants are allowed to build along this stretch."

After about ten minutes they passed underneath a huge natural stone arch. Dante drove through slowly, so Helen could have a good look at it.

"Wow," was all she managed to say at first.

"We've now left Capulet City," Dante informed her.

She looked back at the structure shaped by nature's forces.

"That's some exit. What town are we in now?"

He grinned. "Good thing nobody heard you say 'town'. This is Montague City. Never call it a town."

"Montague City? Of course. It had to be, hadn't it?" She laughed.

It was soon visible that they were out of the reserve. They passed a gas station with a diner next to it. A road went off to the right. An arrow said that thirty-five miles that way was Johnston. A couple of miles further they passed a place that looked like a gigantic palace. Across the entrance the words 'Montague Premier Mall' were written in an elaborate font. The blue-grey cobbles made the car park that surrounded the place look like a moat.

"That is a mall suited to the Noble heiress," Dante quipped. "Nothing but designer names in there. Just looking at it drains the money from your pocket."

"Designer shops out here? You are kidding, aren't you?"

He grinned but didn't answer. Shortly after Dante drove into a road to the left.

"Welcome to Cape Road, Beverly Hills Montague style."

On the right-hand side of the road Helen saw walls and fences with large electric gates in them. Sometimes she caught a glimpse of a pristine garden, or the roof of a large house. The road ended in a small roundabout with a parking places radiating from it like petals of a flower. Dante parked the car. They got out and walked along a dirt track to a little bar at the end of the cape. There Dante led Helen onto the terrace that jutted out over the water. Below them was a bay with a large sandy beach. No cliffs marked the end of the beach here. Instead the city as big as Capulet City, stretched out towards the hills in the distance. Helen could now also see the big houses of Cape Road with the terraced gardens that led down to private beaches. The opposite side of the bay, like a mirror image, was also dotted with equally big villas.

"That is Montague City Beach Resort."

"Can I say, a bit more impressive than a fake temple?"

He saw the lights dancing in her eyes, her laughter barely held back. He grinned.

"In Capulet City they say, 'The tourists visit the temple, they visit the reserve, they come to our festival, but we don't have them roaming the streets at night, drunk as a skunk, being sick in the flowers. That pleasure is all Montague's.'"

"Touché, or as one of my teachers once said, 'Philosophy, the weapon of the weak.'"

They both laughed. For a while they stayed on the terrace looking at the view below them. The large beach became more and more crowded, despite its size. It was a riot of colour, but luckily the matching noise didn't quite reach them.

Towards midday they left. Dante drove down into Montague City and right through it to the cape on the other side of the bay. The road here had houses on the left. It too ended in a similar roundabout. Again Dante and Helen walked along a dirt track towards a little bar with a terrace overlooking the sea.

"I feel like 'Alice through the looking glass'. The road even has the same name."

"Yep. Even numbers that side, odd numbers this side. Everything the same, including the bar. This one does the better pizzas though."

She giggled. "_That_'s why we came here."

"Of course. Pizza for you as well?"

"Unfortunately not. If I ate pizzas and sundaes like you, I would be as round as a beach ball. I envy you. You are very slim for somebody with such a bad diet."

"Fast metabolism, babe. I just burn it off quicker."

They had lunch on the terrace overlooking the bay. Afterwards they went back into Montague City. They managed to park the car fairly quickly and went for a walk along the boulevard. Mid-afternoon they stopped for ice-cream. Helen couldn't believe the size of the strawberry sundae that was brought to their table. The ice-cream with mixed fruit she had ordered was not small either. They took their time over the desserts, enjoying every spoonful. Later they went for a walk along a shopping street with small shops that sold unusual souvenirs. The street looked very festive with bunting across the road and stalls in front of every shop.

"That was a wonderful day out, Tony," Helen said as they drove back to Capulet City.

"It's not over yet, babe. I thought we could go to a club tonight. Do you like to dance?"

"I love it!"

"I'll pick you up after dinner then," he said with a grin.

"Aren't you having dinner with me at the hotel?" she asked, clearly disappointed.

"You want me to?"

"Oh yes, and not because you keep the creeps away."

"Okay, I'll be back in time for dinner, babe."

After dropping Helen off at the hotel, Dante drove to the office. Apart from a couple of bills that he stuffed in a drawer of his desk there was a letter. It was from Morrison who said he would be back on Monday and would bring a client to Devil May Cry by 10:00 am.

Dante shrugged and tossed the letter on his desk. If he didn't like the job, he wouldn't take it whatever Morrison said. He had a shower, put on fresh clothes, grabbed his coat, and headed back to the hotel.

Helen just exited the lift when he came through the doors. Some guy walked towards her, but hastily turned back as Dante strode past him.

"Thanks. You've saved me from a night of boredom, just by being here," she said, and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

His demonic side reacted to her. Before he could suppress his urges he had put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up at him and for a moment he wanted to kiss her. The trust in her eyes was all he needed to regain control.

"Let's go in to dinner, babe. I don't want to leave too late."

The food was excellent as always, but this time they didn't stay to talk after dinner. Instead Dante drove them to one of his favourite clubs. Just like all the places he'd been to with Helen he had chosen the Stardust Club because nobody there would call him Dante. It was a place he frequented since his teens when he called himself Tony Redgrave. The staff and regulars still called him Tony, and he'd never bothered to put them right, fortunately so as it turned out.

As soon as she walked in Helen liked the place. It had a sizeable dance floor, plenty of tables with chairs around it and cubicles along the wall for lovers to have some privacy.

Dante escorted Helen to the dance floor. After all, dancing was what they'd come for. Occasionally a girl tried to butt in and catch Dante's attention but Dante just ignored them, and focussed all his attention on Helen. She obviously enjoyed the dancing immensely, judging by the smile on her face and the brightness of her eyes.

When the music suddenly changed to something more romantic and slow, Dante pulled her close. She let him take control of the dance and relaxed in his arms. Holding Helen so close for the first time, feeling her relax in his embrace had made it clear to him that he wanted her, but not for a night of amusement, or to satisfy some devilish urges. Even his devil thought of Helen in terms of 'mate' and 'having nestlings' rather than 'tasty morsel'. He hoped she could be his Eva, a woman who loved him regardless of what he was. Then another doubt crept in. Could he expose the girl he loved to the danger of being his wife? His mother had known and accepted that danger. Shouldn't Helen have that chance as well?

Other thoughts crossed his mind as well. Why not tell her immediately and be done with it? Why wait and have his dreams shattered anyway? And always caution won. He needed her to know him better, to trust him completely, to know he could never hurt her, whatever he looked like. He wanted to be absolutely sure – or as sure as he could be – that she would accept him.

Despite his doubts and fears Dante enjoyed the evening out, being in her company. So did Helen. They loved the dancing, even the slow dances that were like some exquisite torture, both wanting to show how they felt, and both afraid for different reasons.

It was gone two in the morning when Helen said, "Are we doing something tomorrow, because if we are, I'd like to be awake enough to enjoy it."

"Sure, babe. Let's go then."

Of course they would do something together. He wanted to use every moment of every day to win Helen's heart. He didn't know what they would do, but they could discuss that in the morning. As slow as possible he drove to the hotel. Then he went in with Helen and accompanied her to her room. There Dante took her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, Helen. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Tony," she whispered hoarsely.

Slowly, reluctantly, they let go of each other. Dante turned and walked to the lifts. The doors opened. He turned towards Helen and smiled. For just a moment she thought he might come back, then he was gone. She went into her room, closed the door and leaned against it.

"Oh, Helen. Don't you know a man like that will never want you?" she said out loud.

The memory of his gentle kiss belied the statement. Would he kiss her if he didn't care? Or was he just cleverly gaining her trust? What if he was? Stuff caution! Being with Tony felt like coming home after a journey through a blizzard. It was like finding a treasure. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She loved him, and she hoped he loved her too. And what if he didn't? Well, she'd rather settle for one night with Tony than everlasting regret. She would be his whenever he cared to have her. _If_ he wanted to have her.

ooOOoo

They had passed some wonderful days together, and he thanked his lucky stars that nothing or nobody seemed to need Dante, so he could be Tony.

He didn't know that the sixth day, the best day, would be Tony's last day.

They'd decided to go to the seaside for a day. Helen had asked for a picnic at the hotel and they had obliged with a big hamper of goodies. He took her to a secluded beach way out of town. He parked the car in the shadow of some trees. Then he carried basked, blanket, towels and everything else down the uneven steps from the cliff top to the beach below. She followed carefully but didn't complain that it was too steep, too dangerous, too uneven. He liked that about her; she was ready to try anything and didn't grumble about small difficulties.

They swam out to a rocky island a little way out in the sea. He'd brought snorkelling gear and they spent some time observing the underwater world before swimming back to the beach. She went looking for shells on the beach while he lay on his towel observing her. When she returned they had their picnic.

She sat next to him, and that became problematic. He felt her nearness too much. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, but he wasn't sure how she would react. To avoid looking at her he fixed his gaze on the horizon. A ship went by in the distance, gulls screeched overhead, and there were no demons about. Why couldn't life be like that all the time? He wasn't just the son of a demon, but of a human as well. He was Eva's son as much as Sparda's. Why couldn't he have a wife and children? It was a question he'd never really asked himself, not until he'd met Helen.

"Tony? Are you okay?"

Her touch went through him like an electric charge. He jumped up.

"Just going for another swim, babe," he said, without looking at her.

She didn't understand what had just happened. Only moments ago she had thought he wanted to kiss her, and she wouldn't have objected. Quite the opposite. Then he'd suddenly turned away from her, staring at the sea. He hadn't looked so young and carefree anymore, but rather as if dark thoughts were troubling him. She had felt him jolt at her touch, and then he'd run to the sea.

What did she know about him? Nothing, except that his name was Tony, and that it was too late to warn herself about feeling too much for this man. She had fallen for him with a speed that had surprised her. His stunning good looks didn't have all that much to do with it either. It was the feeling of belonging, of coming home, that she had when she was with him.

With beating heart she saw him swim way past the rock into open water where dangerous currents could pull him under. She kept her eyes on him, barely daring to blink until she saw him turn, and soon he was back in the shallows. He stood up. The water dripping from his pale skin glistened like silver beads in the sunlight. His white hair added to the fairy tale image of a merman coming out of the water. Okay, a merman wearing red swimming trunks. The thought made her laugh out loud.

He lay down on the towel next to her.

"What made you so happy, babe?" he asked, breathing slightly faster after the exertion.

When she told him he laughed as well.

She was looking down at him, her grey eyes scanning his features. He loved her eyes. They were bright and silver with flecks of darker grey, truly grey without a hint of blue. His swim had done nothing to curb his desire for her. Before he could move her lips touched his, light like the wings of a butterfly. Her second kiss was more insistent.

He rolled on top of her and she squealed, "Oh, you're wet?"

"That's what you get when you play with a merman, babe."

Their kisses became warmer, more intense. Their need increased. He pulled the strings of her bikini and the bits of white material came off and were discarded in the sand. Getting out of his wet trunks was not as easy. He got up and removed them. Looking down at her naked body he noticed she didn't try and hide anything with her hands. She was ready for him, waiting for him, devouring his nakedness with hungry eyes. His desire for her became apparent and fear momentarily flashed in her eyes. He kneeled next to her.

"What's up, Helen? Scared?"

"I've never … I've never _been _with a man."

Holy shit, what was he doing? Was he really going to have this girl? On the beach? In broad daylight? Why not? This was a secluded place; nobody came here. Without protection? He never had unprotected sex. He didn't want to get a girl pregnant with a part demonic child. He reached for his trousers to put them on. She wondered if it was because of her lack of experience. The hand she put on his leg only increased his desire.

"Tony, please. I want it to be you. I want you to be the first," she pleaded.

"Helen, you shouldn't risk becoming pregnant from a man you barely know."

"In my purse … I bought …"

She blushed and couldn't continue out of sheer embarrassment. He found the condoms in her purse as she had said. With that problem out of the way nothing could stop him from making love to her. He caressed her, kissed her, and found every sensitive spot on her body. He played with her, increasing her need until she begged him to take her. He entered her and made sure she climaxed before he thought of his own needs. Afterwards they lay together, their bodies entwined.

He was Tony, the son of Eva, a human. He was in love for the first time in his life, and he felt happy, happier than he had ever felt since he'd lost his family.

Later they made love again. And again it was Helen who initiated it. She kissed him, little kisses all over his torso. She asked him what he liked. Said she wanted to please him as much as he had pleased her. He pushed any thought of his demon inheritance to the furthest recesses of his mind. A little nagging voice in his head kept insisting that he should tell Helen the full truth; that it was wrong to keep something so important from her.

_Not now, not today. Tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow, _he told the little voice over and over until it finally stopped.

ooOOoo


	8. Chapter 7

**Some more lemon flavour, just a hint, no more.**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

It was late when they left. They went up the same way they'd come down to the beach, along the uneven, crooked steps to where his car was parked. He drove to the hotel, and followed her inside and to her room, her suite, carrying her things. She offered him a drink and he accepted.

"I'm just going to have a shower," she said and disappeared in the bedroom.

He gulped down the drink.

"See you tomorrow, Helen," he shouted at the closed bedroom door as he put down the empty glass.

He was halfway to the exit of the suite when he heard her voice.

"Stay. Please, Tony, don't go."

He turned to face her and saw her standing naked in the doorway to the bedroom. He'd seen plenty of naked girls; quite regularly at the strip club he frequented, girls with gorgeous, perfect bodies, but not one had ever had such an effect on him as this girl, a girl whom many would disregard completely.

"I can order room service to bring dinner for two."

As soon as she'd said it she regretted it. She thought it sounded desperate and clingy. Surely he would despise her for the way she shamelessly threw herself at him. Instead he came towards her.

"Mind if I share your shower then?"

The sudden smile lit up her eyes. He'd noticed before how it seemed to change her face, and made her look pretty.

"I'll order dinner for two in half an hour. Is that okay for you?"

"Make that an hour and a half," he said with a wicked grin.

She smiled at him. The lights in her eyes were dancing like little devils on speed while she placed her order with room service. Afterwards she joined him.

He had absolutely no idea what she'd ordered. His mind had been too occupied with the puzzling creature Helen Noble turned out to be. She'd been shy and embarrassed at the beach, but now that she had given herself to him, she apparently felt no awkwardness walking around naked.

This time he was the one who made the first move. He pulled her close to him and kissed her, not hesitant like she had done, but passionately. Her response was anything but tentative. She put her hands on his shoulders underneath his coat and started pushing it off. With a thud it fell on the ground behind him when he let go of her. He pushed her towards the bathroom.

"You start your shower. I'll join you in a moment. I need to make a call. Work," he added.

He went into the sitting room of the suite and dialled Morrison's number. After only a couple of rings he heard his agent answer the phone.

"Morrison, call that client you talked about this morning. Cancel the meeting. I'm taking tomorrow off."

"I'm not postponing any meeting, Dante. You make sure you're waiting for us at your office tomorrow morning at ten. Is that clear?"

"I only take jobs I want to take," he said, to his annoyance sounding like a sulking schoolboy.

"You'll take this one when I stop your pizza delivery," Morrison threatened.

"Fine, I'll be there," he promised just like he always did.

He didn't have a choice anyway. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as if that could get rid of the other him, Dante, the devilhunter. For tonight he was Tony, and Tony had a girl who was waiting for him in the shower.

The water had just the right temperature when he joined her. They washed each other's hair and body, slowly to enjoy every moment of it. Once all the sand was washed away they continued playing until she slipped on the wet floor of the shower. He just managed to catch her. She assured him she hadn't hurt herself. Drying each other became part of their lovemaking. His desire for her showed all too clearly.

"Oh, look! A hook for the towel," she teased.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed without a word, worried that she might hear his devil if he talked. Just like on the beach he was gentle with her and she'd remembered everything he'd said he liked. He realised that though he'd had more girls than he cared to remember, girls who'd taught him a thing or two about sex, it had never been like this with this inexperienced young woman. This was not having sex, this was making love. His goal was not self-gratification but to give pleasure to Helen, and all she wanted to do was satisfy him. Afterwards they lay together, his arm around her, she cuddled up to him. He felt peaceful, fulfilled, complete with the woman next to him; something he'd thought he could never feel.

The knock on the door followed by the announcement, "Room service!" disturbed both of them. She got up, put on one of the robes the hotel provided for guests, and went to open the door. The phone rang while she was giving orders where to put the food. He heard only her side of the conversation.

"Helen Noble speaking ... Did he leave a message? … Tomorrow morning 9:30. Okay, thank you."

It seemed Helen wouldn't miss him tomorrow. Clearly she would have the meeting about her inheritance. He put on the second robe, really because he didn't want Helen to feel embarrassed in front of the waiter. When he joined her in the sitting room she was just tipping and thanking the man. She was practically shoving him out of the room. After closing and locking the door she pointed to the food.

"Shall we? It looks delicious."

"You sure do."

He walked towards her, unconcerned that his robe fell open and she could see his naked body underneath, and pulled her close.

"The food will have to wait," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled as his whispering tickled her ear.

"Are you sure you want to eat cold pizza?"

"You ordered pizza?"

She nodded. "No olives. There's also a bottle of red wine."

"Dessert?"

"In the freezer. Lemon ice cream …"

She waited for the slight hint of disappointment in his eyes. Then she continued.

"… for me and strawberry sundae for you. That first evening you told me you liked those and you've had one every day since. I presumed that you were rather partial to them."

"Pizza, strawberry sundae and a hot babe. You sure know how to seduce me."

"Sorry about the lack of hot babe."

He kissed her, showing her how much he wanted her. Her response was immediate and passionate. When their kiss finally ended he laughed.

"I've no complaints about the babe present. She's hot enough for me."

She laughed, silver bells pealing with joy.

They had the pizza and the desserts, and drank the wine. They talked, but not about his work or the problem she'd come to Capulet City for. They sat close together with his arm around her. He gave her little teasing kisses on the nose, and nibbled her ear. She kissed his jaw and lips ever so lightly. When their kisses became more than playfulness, he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. She let him. She didn't care that he might leave her after this night. Whether he loved her like she loved him or only took advantage of her eagerness to please him didn't matter one jot. Tonight she was loved; tonight she was in the arms of the man she loved as well. Tomorrow was an eternity away.

His thoughts were very similar. Tonight he was Tony, a man in love with the sweetest, brightest, most unusual woman he'd ever met. Yes, she was an heiress and probably would not consider a penniless devilhunter, but tonight that didn't matter. Tonight she was the woman who loved him, and that was all that mattered. Tomorrow … no, he wouldn't think about tomorrow. Tomorrow could stay away forever.

They had a night dedicated to making love and being together. In the morning they felt like they'd been a couple forever, totally at ease with each other, getting ready to start the day, and going to their separate workplaces.

When he was ready to go she asked him, "Will I see you this evening?"

Truthfully he answered, "I don't know. It depends on the job. If I need to go out of town, I'll leave a message."

"Okay. I'll stay here until you're back, Tony"

Before he left he kissed her and, surprised at himself, he whispered, "I love you Helen."

The serious tone of his voice brought tears to her eyes.

Her voice sounded choked when she answered, "And I love you, Tony."

He left, got in his car and cursed. Why hadn't he told her the truth? Now it was too late. He had to go to Devil May Cry, make the place look decent for Morrison and the client he didn't care about.

When he arrived at the office he realised it was a good thing he'd come straight away. The floor was littered with empty bottles, drinks cans, and pizza boxes. Even to him it looked bad, and Morrison was capable of stopping his pizza delivery if the state of the place drove the client away. It wouldn't be the first time.

He hung his coat on the coatrack and cleared the place of the debris. It still looked pretty bad, so he got the mop and a bucket of water and cleaned the floor grumbling all the while. He finished with five minutes to spare. He put his coat on and sat down in his favourite position: feet on his desk, eyes closed, leaning back in his chair. He just hoped Morrison and his client would be on time.

ooOOoo


	9. Chapter 8

**To the guests who left a review after chapter 3. In my hurry to post last weekend I forgot to say thank you. To the person who left the timeline. This story is between the anime and DMC4. Dante is about mid 30s, Helen early to mid 20s.**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Her lawyer's acquaintance arrived exactly on time. The hotel clerk came to Helen in the breakfast room and told her a Mr Morrison was waiting for her at the reception. She was still finishing her breakfast, so she asked the clerk to send her guest in.

She'd never seen this Mr Morrison, so she studied the man as he came towards her. The first thing she noticed was his light grey suit. He looked comfortable in it which told her he was used to wearing it. She'd never been good at guessing a person's age, but she presumed he was fifty … -ish … give or take half a dozen years either way. The hat he wore and the thick moustache probably made him look older than he was. He was also tall. As tall as Tony she noticed when he stopped next to her table and she looked up at him.

"Good morning, Mr Morrison," she said. "Please, sit down. Would you like some breakfast or just something to drink?"

"Just a coffee will be fine, Miss Noble. And call me Morrison. Everyone does."

She had the last of a Danish pastry and drank her tea while he had his coffee. Neither of them spoke until she finally asked him about the man they were going to see.

"So your contact will be able to help me with my problem?"

"Absolutely, Miss Noble. He's without a doubt the best in his field. He expects us at ten. We can go as soon as you're ready."

She drank the last of her tea and got up.

"Let's go then. I want this over with as soon as possible."

They walked out to the car park. Morrison stopped at a well-maintained classic car.

"Dad will be bursting with jealousy when I tell him about this. We have a shared interest in cars. Dad has a large collection of miniatures. 1940's Packard, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's from 1947."

He opened the passenger door for her and stood next to it until she got in. Not what she'd gotten used to with Tony. She smiled. Thoughts of the past days filled her mind. Every meeting with Tony, every moment spent with him, she relived.

She didn't notice immediately that they'd entered a part of the town she'd never been to. Not until they'd turned into a narrow street where tall buildings blocked out the sunlight. The dark shadows chased away her pleasant daydreams. She looked around at the warehouses and office buildings that surrounded them. Some were old and crumbling, falling into ruin, while others were still just about serviceable. Clearly this was not the best part of town.

Another turn and it seemed they would drive right into the building at the end of it. When they came closer she could read the name above the door. The figure that was part of the design looked surprisingly familiar to her. She decided it was just coincidence, nothing more, but she couldn't reason away the feeling of apprehension that made her shudder.

Morrison parked the car in front of the building with the weird name. She got out before he could come round to her side of the car. She looked up at the neon sign. Devil May Cry. Why that name? Surely the expression was 'devil may care'? Morrison went inside without knocking. She followed closely.

"Dante," Morrison said, "I'm here with a customer. Try to look awake. I'm sure you'll find Miss Noble's case very interesting."

Helen heard a chair come crashing down and somebody said, "Shit!"

The person speaking was hidden from her by Morrison's bulk, so she moved to the side of him to see what was happening. Behind the antique desk somebody got up from the floor. She saw the man with the white hair, the cool-blue eyes and the red coat rising up. Instinctively she put her hands on her heart as if she had to stop it from bursting.

"Tony?"

"Hi, Helen," he said sheepishly.

Why? Why? Why? The question kept hammering in his head. Why hadn't he told her? Why had he been such an utter idiot?

She pointed at Morrison.

"He called you Dante. So which is it? Dante or Tony?"

"My name is Dante, but a long time ago I was known as Tony. It's also the name the band uses and I've never corrected them."

"Because the band is not important to you. I understand," she said, bitterness and hurt audible in her voice. "Just like I'm not important enough to you."

"No! Helen! That's not true. I-"

She interrupted him. "So why didn't you tell me this when I called you Tony the first time? Why didn't you?"

"Because Dante is a devilhunter and Tony is an ordinary, average guy," he blurted out.

It was for the same reason he'd wanted to be Tony all those years ago. To fit in, to be like everyone else, to not have demons lusting after his blood, Sparda's blood. And that last part of the truth he still couldn't tell her.

She felt hurt; she wanted to be angry with him, but she found it impossible. Ordinary and average? Had he really just used the words ordinary and average in relation to himself? It started with a little chuckle and then she just couldn't stop herself and laughed.

He didn't understand why she laughed. As far as he recalled he hadn't said anything remotely funny. Even Morrison shrugged when he looked at his agent quizzically.

Eventually she managed to say, "You do realise that with your looks and the way you dress you could never be ordinary or average, don't you?"

He still didn't understand.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing, darling. It's just not average."

She started when she realised she'd called him 'darling'. She looked at him, and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She didn't know how much the time they'd spent together had meant to him. He could read her thoughts. Perhaps he hadn't told her his real name to make it easier for him to get away. Perhaps all the things he'd said as Tony didn't mean a thing to Dante. He jumped over his desk, took her in his arms, and gently kissed her.

"Only the name is different, Helen. Nothing else."

"Can we sort out Miss Noble's problem first? You can play at being cooing doves afterwards."

He'd completely forgotten Morrison, or the reason why Helen was in his office.

"Okay. Let's get comfortable."

He escorted her to his sitting area. When they were all seated, he went straight to the point.

"How come you need a devilhunter, Helen? What's that got to do with your inheritance?"

"It's a long story."

"I don't need the history lesson, babe. Just tell me what the problem is."

"I have to sign a paper that says I accept the inheritance. As soon as I do, a demon will take me away. I'm to be its payment."

"Simple. Don't sign. Don't accept the inheritance."

"It's not that simple, Tony."

"Too much money involved? I never figured you could be slave to the buck."

He couldn't totally hide his disappointment.

"Money?" She nearly spat out the word. "If refusing the money would put a stop to the deal, I wouldn't be here. Oh, I'm not denying it won't be nice to give Dad what is rightfully his, but there's another life at risk."

"Miss Noble, I think we need the whole story, despite what Dante says. First of all, how did you become the Noble heir?"

"My dad is Arthur Noble's oldest son. I know that he supposedly died in a skiing accident in Europe – I have seen the cuttings from the newspapers – but that was a lie. Dad had defied Arthur when he married the girl he loved, and Arthur threw him out of the family rather permanently."

"Are you saying Arthur Noble regretted his act? That sounds very unlikely, Miss Noble."

"That was Dad's opinion too, Mr Morrison. He warned me, told me not to go. With reason as it turned out."

ooOOoo

_It had been one of Arthur Noble's quirks that he wanted his will read in the old-fashioned way with the whole family gathered in his office. Helen's three uncles were there with their wives and sons, as well as the other remaining potential heir, Lindy, orphan daughter of the youngest son of Arthur Noble._

_Helen was the last person to arrive, but only three people acknowledged her. The estate lawyer and the executor of the will greeted her, just like they had probably greeted everyone. The third person was her cousin Lindy. _

"_Hello, I'm Lindy Noble. Nice to meet you," the girl said when Helen sat down next to her. _

_Helen looked at her unknown cousin and saw genuine interest and kindness in Lindy's face._

"_My name is Helen, Helen Noble. Nice to meet you too, Lindy."_

_She was relieved to see one friendly face amongst the cold masks that surrounded her._

"_Exiting isn't it?" Lindy whispered. "I hope I'll get a bit of money, so that I can get away from Uncle Robert and Aunt Theresa."_

_Helen knew Uncle Robert was her grandfather's second son. _

"_That one has a heart of stone," her father had said when she had asked him about the relatives she would meet._

_His wife and sons looked just as cold and hard, obviously suffering from the same condition. She pitied the young girl who lived with those people._

_When her grandfather's will was finally read, and she was named sole beneficiary, her uncles remained strangely calm. They didn't show any disappointment at all. They even declared they would not fight their father's will. Lindy tried to but she was bullied into silence by Uncle Robert._

_She barely managed to utter a faint, "But-" when he yanked her arm. _

"_Shut up, you stupid idiot," he barked at her, pulling her along, out of the office._

_Helen was left with the attorney and the executor. _

"_Congratulations, Miss Noble," the executor said. "All you have to do is sign this paper to accept the Noble fortune. We'll leave you now to recover in peace from the shock you must have had."_

_Then the men disappeared in rather a hurry. _

_It had been a shock when she'd been invited to come to the reading of Arthur Noble's will. That's when she had learned that the owner of the Noble Group was in fact her grandfather. She hadn't expected she'd inherit much from this unknown grandfather, and neither had her parents. Now all it needed was her signature to make her the owner of the Noble Group and the vast fortune of Arthur Noble. She didn't sign the paper immediately. The whole thing had been too easy. Her uncles shouldn't have accepted the will without a fight. She remembered her dad's warning._

"_Read everything, Helen, even the smallest small print. Whether it takes you a week or a month, read every word and make sure you understand the exact meaning of every sentence."_

_She'd already come across a strange directive. If she died or disappeared within a week of accepting her inheritance, everything would be divided between her three uncles. Any heirs she had would get nothing. _

_The reason for that particular clause became apparent when a _thing _appeared out of nowhere._

"_You're the female Noble heir. You are my prize," it said. "You are coming with me."_

_She realised her grandfather had planned this, her uncles had known of it, as had the executor and the attorney. Anger at the whole Noble clan bubbled up inside her. The rage she felt obliterated any fear that might otherwise have overwhelmed her._

"_I'll do nothing of the sort," she told the creature. "What right have you to claim me?"_

_It roared. "How dare you? I am a demon and can destroy you on the spot. You are mine, your signature on that paper makes you mine. Promised to me by Arthur Noble."_

"_I'm sure Arthur Noble was not in the habit of promising anything, unless he got an awful lot more in return. What could a demon have given him?"_

_Her tone was dismissive and it did the trick. The creature talked. About a decade earlier the Noble Group had been in financial difficulties. Only a miracle could stop it from going into receivership. Arthur Noble had gotten his kind of miracle, a devil who offered help in exchange for one of his female heirs. As a result of the deal the Noble Group had not only survived but Arthur Noble had become as wealthy as he'd always hoped to be._

ooOOoo

"That's why I, the daughter of his hated son, became the unexpected Noble heir."

"Relatives trying to kill you, huh? I know the feeling."

"You hadn't signed the paper yet, Miss Noble, so why not refuse the money. You told us it didn't mean a thing to you. Refuse the inheritance and you're safe from the demon, just like Dante said."

"I told the demon that, knowing what I did, I wouldn't sign, ever. It just laughed and said the other Noble female would be his instead. One way or the other, he would have his prize. That's why in the will it said that in the case of my refusal, everything would be divided in four parts, for my three uncles and for Lindy."

"Whereas if the demon takes you, and you disappear, your cousin gets nothing."

"Exactly! That's why I need a demon-hunter. It's easy enough to stop that thing from taking me, but I can't let it take Lindy either."

"There's something I don't get though. Demons don't give a damn about contracts. How come it didn't take you anyway?" Dante asked.

"Because my esteemed grandfather was as sly as they come," she said, sarcasm dripping of the word 'esteemed'. "The demon tried to grab me and burnt its fingers, literally. I haven't found the contract yet, but I believe it was so carefully written that even a demon couldn't find a loophole."

"Some people are no better than demons." He shrugged. "Do you have that paper you need to sign?"

"No, I left it in Arthur's office, in the Noble mansion. The executor told me it could not leave the place unsigned, though I believe that's just a ruse to make things easy for the demon."

"Let's go then. Okay with you if we drive?"

"Yes, that's fine. I just need to pick up my luggage from the hotel and settle my bill." Then she turned to Morrison. "Goodbye, Mr Morrison. Thank you for your help."

"Goodbye, Miss Noble. And good luck."

ooOOoo


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: For people who have read this story prior to the update of 29 May 2014: This is not a new chapter. For info see Prologue and Chapter 3**

* * *

**From the Stats I know some people read this (or at least have a look at it). I would love to know what you think of the story. What you like, what you don't like. **

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

They drove to the hotel to pick up Helen's luggage. On the way there Dante started to worry. Would the luggage of an heiress fit in his car? He'd seen heiresses before. The amount of suitcases they took for just a short weekend away could take his complete wardrobe … twice … at least.

At the hotel, Helen told him to wait in the car. She returned fairly quickly, carrying just a duffel bag and a largish handbag. He was relieved that in this too she proved to be an unusual girl. The better he got to know her, the more he liked her.

After the quick stop at the hotel, they got onto the main road out of Capulet City and on towards San Nicolas, the city where the Noble Mansion was to be found. They would need two days to get there.

Once they'd been driving for a while she started to feel sleepy. They hadn't slept much the previous night. She noticed it didn't seem to bother him though. The warmth of the sun through the window and the monotone humming of the motor only made the feeling worse. Despite the open top car she dozed off.

She woke up with a start when the car suddenly stopped.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"At a roadside diner. Don't know about you, babe, but I need a bite to eat."

They went inside and found an empty booth near the window. They had the special of the day, which turned out to be not really special, but at least decent enough. Of course he couldn't resist the strawberry sundae on the menu. It was an outsized version. While he tucked into his dessert, she had a coffee. As soon as they'd finished, they paid and were back on the road.

This time she did not fall asleep. Sitting next to him while he was concentrating on the driving, gave her a chance to study his face. Just like the day at the beach he looked older than the light-hearted Tony she'd known. Tony had been young, carefree, and happy; a man on holiday. Dante had responsibilities, difficulties even. Fighting demons for a living couldn't be that easy. She kind of understood why he'd want to be Tony for a bit, but it still hurt that he hadn't confided in her.

She thought about the moment she'd found out his true name, about her fears that he'd been toying with her, and about his reassurance that only the name was different and not what he felt for her. Was that the truth? Could this man, this gorgeous … demi-god, this heavenly lover really want her? Even love her? As a teen she'd been the girl that boys didn't want to date; the one who sat in a corner forgotten, too shy to start a conversation; the one who stayed at home, preferring a chosen solitude over the loneliness in the crowd.

She'd been staring at him all the time. Had he felt something? He turned to her and smiled, only briefly before focussing on the driving again, but in that moment he'd been Tony again. She loved him, she trusted him. She sighed, a sigh of contentment because perhaps things hadn't changed between them after all.

Dante heard the sigh, and wondered. Did she find the journey tedious? No, this was a different sigh. If she were a cat, she'd be purring now. They would have to stop for the night soon. Should he just assume she would want to share a room and bed with him, or leave her the choice? Could he assume things were unchanged between them, now that she knew his name? And what about his secret? A different name was peanuts compared to that. But what could he tell her? What should he say? By the way, about that demon that's after you, I'm half like that myself. He couldn't just blurt it out like that. What he needed was the right place, the right time … if such a thing existed.

At about eight in the evening they arrived at their destination for the day. A small hotel in a one-horse town. Nellie's was the place where everything happened. There was a hall for dancing and parties, a bar, a restaurant, even a general store around the back, and of course three rooms for passing tourists, mostly people who'd gotten lost on the way to somewhere else.

At the reception desk, Dante reserved a table in the restaurant for that evening and a room with a double bed. The room was not big but cosy and clean, homely. They freshened up a bit and went down to eat. The food was simple, traditional fare but delicious.

Afterwards they ordered his favourite strawberry sundae. He noticed she took her time over it. So much so that the last of the ice-cream was slush long before she finished it. When she asked for a tea as well, he knew she was trying to delay the moment they would return to their room.

"Helen, I understand if you don't want to share a bed with me. I'll sleep in the chair, on the floor, even outside the room if you want me to."

She looked up, and saw sadness in his ice-blue eyes.

"Why wouldn't I share the bed with you? We did last night, didn't we?" she said, blushing at the thought of their first night together.

"I know you're stalling for time, eating the dessert so slow, asking for a tea. Clearly you're avoiding going upstairs with me."

"What? No!" She sighed. "I shouldn't have had the dessert. I really wanted it but it was just too big. Perhaps I should have offered you half. Now I'm having a ginger tea. I find it settles my tummy. … Did you really think I didn't want to sleep with you anymore?"

Across the table she caressed his face; he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. With her hand still in his she got up.

"Let's go," she whispered.

Hand in hand they went upstairs, into the room. She hung the 'Don't disturb' sign on the door and locked it. Still with his hand in hers she approached the bed, then she turned towards him, pushed the coat off his shoulders, and started unbuttoning his shirt. With a sigh he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Their second night together was as passionate as the first one, except that they slept a bit more, always in each other's arms. In the morning they left immediately after breakfast. By midday they had reached the outskirts of San Nicolas. They decided to stop for lunch and had a sandwich. Then they continued to the centre of town, to a residential street with large luxurious townhouses.

Of course she told him to stop at the biggest, most expensive looking place. When she rang the bell the door was opened by a servant. An actual servant, in actual livery, and with an actual white wig on his head.

Dante looked at her with raised eyebrows and a half smile on his face. She shrugged.

"I told you my grandfather was an arse. And I have to sign for the inheritance before I can stop this ridiculous fancy dress."

"Let's do it then," he said and followed her inside.

The servant closed the door.

"Shall I take your luggage to your room, Miss?" he asked.

"Thank you … What's your name again? I can't tell you apart in those silly monkey suits."

"You can call me 'James', Miss. Mr Noble called us all 'James'."

"Ridiculous! You've got a name, so why shouldn't I use it? You're a human being, not a robot."

"My name is Armand, Miss."

She nodded. "Thank you, Armand. Just put the holdalls on the bed. We'll sort them out later."

Dante smiled. With that simple instruction Helen had told Armand and through Armand every servant in the house, that the guest was sharing a room with Miss Noble.

"Very well, Miss," Armand said, and disappeared with the bags.

Helen opened the first door to the right and Dante followed her into the large office that had been Arthur Noble's. She sat behind the desk, opened a drawer and took out a piece of paper.

"This is it. The moment I sign this, the demon will appear."

"Hang on. Let me get ready."

She wondered why he opened the guitar case he'd brought inside with him. Did he think music would placate the demon, get it so mellow it would agree to leave her alone? Or did he play so badly the noise would scare it away? She was about to ask when she saw the big sword and the two guns he'd taken from the case.

He smiled when he saw the confused look on her face.

"Carrying them like this avoids awkward questions and problems."

"I can see why," she said looking at him all ready for battle. "Shall I sign this now?"

"Go ahead, babe. Let's get this party going."

ooOOoo


	11. Chapter 10

****Author's note: For people who have read this story prior to the update of 29 May 2014: This is not a new chapter. For info see Prologue and Chapter 3****

* * *

**Four reviews for the previous chapter! Thank you everyone who took time to write one.  
**

**To revolverwild: I could have made longer chapters but then I would have posted just once each week instead of twice.**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

With the golden fountain pen of her grandfather she wrote her name at the bottom of the document. Helen Grace Noble.

She'd barely finished when the demon she'd seen before appeared.

"Miss Noble, you're mine," it said.

"Not so fast. The lady belongs to me," a cocky voice claimed.

The demon turned around to look at his challenger.

"Bastard son of Sparda! You will not stop me from taking my rightful prize."

"Wrong on two counts. But you're lucky. I feel generous today. Stop pestering the lady, and I'll let you go."

"You can't stop me. She was promised to me by a blood relative."

"The daughter of a disowned son is no longer a blood relative. Surely you know that. It seems Mr Noble's hatred for his son robbed you of your prize. Now be a good boy and go."

Helen listened with utter fascination to Dante's careless bantering with the demon. Would it really be that simple? Had her grandfather really lost the power of a relative the moment he'd rejected her father?

'No' was the answer to that. Even if Dante's statement were true, the demon just ignored it.

"Blood relative or not, I'll have my prize," the demon roared.

Then it shouted something in a strange language and a dozen or so creatures appeared all intent on destroying Dante. He didn't seem bothered by the unequal battle.

"Finally this party's getting started!" he cried out before attacking the group of demonic beasts that had appeared.

"While that whore son is occupied, we'll disappear," the demon said, grabbing Helen's left arm.

She pulled free, clearly to the fiend's surprise.

"If you want a prize, go find my grandfather's soul in hell," Helen said. "I have no intention of going anywhere with you."

Before she'd left home, her father had warned her to be prepared for anything, including murder, though she doubted he'd considered demons. While she was packing he'd given her a small present, told her how to use it and to keep it always within reach. Now she pulled the small revolver from her purse and shot the demon point-blank in the face, and again, and again.

The demon staggered backward. Moments later it was sliced in half by Dante's claymore. Just like its demonic horde the demon disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Disappointing, as usual," Dante grumbled.

Helen looked around the office.

"I'll have to send a team of cleaners in here." She turned towards the devilhunter. "Is it finished now? Or can it still come back?"

"Not that one."

"Others might?"

He shrugged. "Depends on how pissed off they are. Some might not like the precedent that's been set."

"That stuff about not being a blood relative anymore was just a load of bullshit, was it?"

"No, but if your grandpa was as sly as you said, he would have fixed that little snag. Probably acknowledged his son in the contract, with some shit about being unable to forgive him, and skipping a generation."

She nodded. "Yes, of course. He probably did just that as well. You'll stay, won't you?"

"I can stick around for a bit."

"What about for longer than a bit? Like perhaps … forever?" she asked hesitantly.

"A wealthy heiress and a penniless devilhunter?"

"I wasn't an heiress when I arrived. I had taken time off from a shit job and used all my savings to come here, all dressed up in designer clothes, and staying in the best hotels as if I was used to it, just to annoy my uncles. Anyway, without you I would be dead or worse now."

"You didn't do too badly while I was busy." He grinned. "You had a hidden talent."

She laughed, and it became laughter of joy at being alive, and relief that it was all over. They had won. She had beaten her grandfather and her uncles. She had accepted the inheritance and she had not been taken away by a demon.

The days that followed were wonderful for both of them. Occasionally she had to spend time with her lawyer. Now that she'd accepted the inheritance and hadn't disappeared as expected, her uncles suddenly tried to fight the will, unsuccessfully thanks to her lawyer. The rest of the time Dante and Helen spent together enjoying the growing love they felt for each other.

The nights were disturbed by Helen's recurring nightmare about demons grabbing her and dragging her down into hell. Every night she would wake up screaming, looking for and finding comfort in Dante's arms. And even if the intensity and frequency of this dream decreased, it made him uncertain about telling her about his devil half. He decided he would tell her when they knew each other longer than just a few days. If she knew him better she would be more ready to accept him, regardless of his devil heritage. It troubled him though. In a way it felt as if he was still lying to her.

She had noticed he seemed uncomfortable sometimes but blamed it on the wealth she now possessed. If she'd asked he would have told her that the money didn't bother him anymore. It had stopped being a problem the moment he knew her riches hadn't changed her. She'd even given a significant amount to her cousin Lindy, who had left her uncle's house immediately. Helen had suggested her cousin could come to the mansion, it had room enough, and Lindy had gladly accepted the offer.

Helen's parents were expected to arrive soon as well. It would be the first time in many years her father would set foot in the house. For her mother it would be the first time ever.

When she told him about her parents' imminent arrival, she cried out "Isn't life just absolutely wonderful!"

For once Dante agreed. Finally he had found what he had always wanted, a woman who loved him and a home. He was certain that he had a future with Helen. He would have what Sparda had: a loving wife and perhaps even children. He would have a family instead of endless loneliness.

Even without knowing his thoughts, Helen had noticed a change in him. He smiled more often, laughed even, and became more like Tony than she had thought possible. Just occasionally she would find him deep in thought. Those were the moments he feared that he might still lose his dream. She would tell him that he shouldn't worry about demons; they would find a way to defeat them. Then he would smile at her with a smile so sad it nearly brought tears to her eyes, and she didn't understand _why_ he would smile like that, unless he feared she might still be taken from him.

Because of these moments and her nightmares Helen told Dante she wanted to be able to defend herself.

"I refuse to be a victim," she said. "I can't seem to stop the demons in my dreams, but perhaps I could learn to stop the real ones should they come. It's probably too late for me to become a skilled swordfighter, but perhaps you could teach me to shoot. After all, you carry two guns the size of miniature cannons, so you should be able to show me."

He agreed it was a good idea and started to teach her. He even let her try his prized Ebony and Ivory, even if the recoil constantly threw her in his arms; or because it did, as she said. Though she still had quite a way to go before she became proficient, she had shown some aptitude with guns. He told her that she needed her own set of weapons, more suitable than the miniature revolver.

They decided to spend the whole day away from the mansion. The old part of town was just the right place to go. It was close to the river, had some lovely green areas, plenty of places to have something to eat, and narrow streets with interesting shops to wander through. There they could also find a new set of guns for her, and perhaps have a look at some old weapons in the antiques shops.

After a morning of window-shopping, they had lunch at a charming little restaurant with a terrace overlooking the river. Afterwards they walked to the shop where he hoped to find the right guns for her.

The demons appeared suddenly, out of nowhere, half a dozen high ranking devils.

"Son of Sparda, you've interfered with our business once too often," one of them said.

"Seems YOU are interfering with MY day out," he countered.

"We will stop you once and for all," another growled.

He sighed. "I was having a nice day, and you're spoiling it." Then he turned to Helen and said, "Stay back. These boys want to play, and it could get rough. I'll try not to take too long."

Helen stayed well back and looked at the demons that were ready to fight. How could Dante defend himself against them without weapons? These looked a lot more dangerous than the demon who'd wanted her. Dante was unperturbed though. He looked back at her and smiled. In a flash she realised he was enjoying the danger, would enjoy the fight even more.

One of the demons charged at the unarmed man. She stifled a scream of terror just before she saw the weapon in his hand. She didn't know where it came from, how it got into his hand, but at least he had a weapon. Four more demons ran towards him and he jumped out of the way, causing two of them to collide. He jumped? That was an impossible jump. Nobody could jump that high, not straight up anyway.

She was so fascinated with the near inhuman feats of the man she loved that she forgot to be afraid. The speed and strength with which he attacked the demons took her breath away. So intent was she on the fight in front of her that she didn't notice the sixth demon was making its way towards her. Dante had though.

He was aware that Helen was looking at him, surprised as well that she hadn't run away screaming. He was enjoying the fight, whooping in joy. This is what he'd wanted for a long time, a real challenge. He stabbed, hacked and slashed at his opponents, had a few injuries himself but nothing his body couldn't deal with.

Then he noticed from the corner of his eye the sixth demon sneaking up on Helen. He had no choice. The fight and the injuries he'd sustained had affected him. He needed more speed to reach her in time, more strength to finish off the demon before the others could get anywhere near her. He triggered. Like a whirlwind he rushed over to her side and slashed the demon in half. Before the closeness of the red devil registered in her mind, he was gone, practically disappearing under the attack of the remaining five demons. One by one they fell and vanished, leaving only their weapons it seemed. In the end there was just the red devil who became Dante.

She was still there. Perhaps he could win this as well. Perhaps it would be enough that she'd seen him fight the demons that were after her. He took just one step towards her.

"Don't come nearer!"

The sound of her voice, more than the words, stopped him. He had to explain.

"Helen-"

"You're one of them! I believed in you, and you're one of them!"

"No, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear," she interrupted him again. "You lied to me; from the very beginning you've lied and lied. Now I know why. You're one of them. You just used your charm to get me instead of brute force."

"Helen, please," he pleaded.

He needed her to listen to him. This was his only chance at happiness, happiness he might have had, could have had if he'd informed her from the start. So many times he could have told her, so many times he should have told her. None would have been totally perfect timing, but all would have been better than this. Now was too late. He knew it when she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to hear more lies. I don't want to see you ever again."

There was as much sadness in her words as there was in his heart. It was over, done. His bad luck with women continued, but this time it hurt more than ever before. Not since he'd lost his family had he felt like this. He tried one last time.

"Helen?"

She turned and walked away from him, her head held high as if she didn't care. Blinded by tears she didn't know where she walked to. And _that_ she really didn't care about.

He watched her, hoping she would come back. When she turned around the corner at the end of the street, he knew he had lost. He triggered and flew towards the mansion. He landed in the nearby park and walked back slowly towards Helen's home. Armand, in black suit and without wig, opened the door for him. Without a word Dante walked in and up the stairs to the room he had shared with Helen. Packing didn't take long. When he came down, Armand was still at the open door. He looked at the guitar case and duffel bag.

"What shall I tell Miss Helen, Sir?"

"Tell her I won't bother her, just as she wants."

He walked out, but just outside the door he turned towards the butler.

"Look after her, Armand."

"We will, Sir."

He got into his car and drove off. He didn't stop for the night and arrived in Capulet City before midday. He didn't bother unpacking but slept until the next day. For weeks he waited for Helen to come back to him. He just knew she would realise he was not like those demons, and she would return.

Finally he gave up hope. That evening he went to his favourite club. The girl he took home was thrilled she'd caught his attention. She wasn't so enthusiastic in the morning when he told her to go.

Night after night, girl after girl, he tried to forget Helen. In the end he gave up the meaningless one night stands. Only one woman could make him feel complete, and he'd lost her because of his own stupidity.

No amount of alcohol or girls could fill the void she'd left in his life. If he thought it could not get worse he was wrong. That morning when he'd realised what the date was, the pain became unbearable.

One year ago he'd met Helen. One year ago the weather had been just as hot and sunny as earlier that day. One year ago the night had had the same perfect little breeze and star-studded sky. One year ago The Devil's Disciples had played in the club as well. One year ago a girl in a bright, flowery summer dress had turned his life upside down, had stolen his heart, had filled his soul with longing for her, and had left a raw, gaping wound when she had disappeared from his life.

ooOOoo


	12. Chapter 11

****Author's note 28July 2014: I extended chapter 11 to include a bit more of Helen's POV. My Beta approved, so chapter 11 became chapter 11 and chapter 12. Hope you like the change.****

* * *

****Author's note: For people who have read this story prior to the update of 29 May 2014: This is not a new chapter. For info see Prologue and Chapter 3****

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The memory was too painful. Dante sat up. The closeness of the desk felt constraining. He pushed it away but it still felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if his chest was held in a vise.

The red devil's primeval scream of anguish rattled the windows. It eased the immediate tension but couldn't deal with the hurt the recurring memories brought. Or was it the persistent pain that brought on the memories? Whichever way round it was didn't matter. He missed her. He wanted her. His devil wanted her.

He got up, paced his office. Hell's worst torture could not cause pain like this.

Why hadn't he told Helen the truth? He had pretended to be Tony, but Tony wasn't real, never had been real. Tony was the ordinary kid he had wanted to be long ago. Tony was Eva's son, a human who could love a human girl and be loved by her. But he never had been Tony, not truly. Tony was a name he'd hidden behind. He should have told her immediately, that first day, that his name was Dante, but Dante was not human. Dante could not love a human girl because they didn't want Sparda's son and more than anything in the world he was Sparda's son, the lone hunter of demons, part demon himself. No woman, human or demon, wanted him. The former because they feared his devil, the latter because they despised his human.

He had hoped … no, more than that … he had been sure that Helen would be different. Vain hope, poor judgement. She had been just like the others. So why couldn't he forget her just like the others?

He heard the door open and someone come in. His reaction was automatic, even in his devil form.

"If you want the bathroom: it's in the back. If it's business: we're not open unless it is a matter of life or death," he said, his voice still recognisable in the devilish growl.

Helen had been close to the shop when she heard the scream as of a tormented soul. She would have run, if she could have. She had known who had screamed, Tony … Dante … a devil, but no creature should be in such pain not even a demon and definitely not the man she loved, devil or not.

When she walked in she saw him standing in the middle of the room, his back turned to the door. The red devil that had haunted her dreams since the day she'd first seen him, the man she'd missed so much it hurt looked totally dejected. She wanted to go to him, comfort him, but she didn't know how he would react. After all, didn't he have reason to believe she had rejected him?

What had he said? A matter of life or death?

"Not death, just life," she said in a quiet voice.

He recognised the voice immediately. It touched every nerve in his body and made his desire spike. It could not be her. _She_ could not be here. _She_ did not want a demon. His mind was playing tricks on him. He turned towards the door and there she was, Helen. She didn't look well, pale and too skinny in the jeans she was wearing. She had looked so much better in her colourful dresses.

"I came to say …" She hesitated only a moment. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was stupid and I should have realised that."

He didn't answer, so she continued.

"We knew each other only a short time, but we had something that could have become truly wonderful and I ruined it."

Another hesitation as if she was waiting for an answer.

"I hoped …, I'm so sorry …, I …"

She couldn't go on anymore and only managed a stifled "Goodbye."

She turned to the door and he tricked, blocking the exit.

She looked up without a trace of fear for the red devil towering above her. Tears shone in her beautiful grey eyes making them look more silvery than ever before. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, have her just like then, when they had been Tony and Helen, two people in love. He reached out and saw the vicious claws on his devil's hand nearly touch her. That's when he realised he had triggered. The devil with the red scaly skin turned back into the man dressed in red leather.

"Why now? It's been nearly a year. It took you this long to work out what we had?" he growled.

Helen didn't know whether that was caused by his devil or by his anger at her.

She shook her head. "No, it didn't take me this long. Even while I accused you of being like those vicious demons I knew I was wrong. I just didn't want to admit it. I stopped just round the corner, and turned back but you weren't there anymore. I hurried home and Armand said that you were gone already, that you wouldn't bother me anymore. Before the day was over I had arranged to come back here, to you."

"But you didn't come. So why now?" he asked in a voice devoid of emotions, hiding his love for her and the hope that had started to push through the despair and pain, like hope always does.

Helen tried to go past him, get away from him. She was too late, she thought. She could hear it in the coldness of his voice, in what he said. It had been too long. He didn't love her anymore.

Dante wanted an answer. If she had planned to come to him, as he had expected, then there was a reason why she hadn't. She wouldn't have changed her mind on a whim. He had to know. He grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. She stifled a cry even though he hadn't squeezed it at all. It felt so thin under her jacket. Something was wrong with Helen. The anger that had welled up in him at the thought she'd made him wait this long disappeared in an instance. Questions were insignificant, answers unimportant, washed away by his concern for her.

"What's up, Helen? Come, sit down. You're not well." The anxiety was audible in his voice.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine."

She had to get away from the tenderness in his voice before … The tears came anyway, an unstoppable flow. Then her legs gave way, just like she'd been told would happen. He stopped her from falling, lifted her up, and carried her to the sitting area.

"Helen, what happened there? You just collapsed. You nearly fell. And don't tell me it's nothing. I want the truth."

The truth. Lack of truth and avoiding truth had caused the rift between them. Perhaps the truth could give them a new start.

"An accident," she said.

ooOOoo

_Dante had decided she needed her own set of guns, so she could defend herself if the need arose, and Armand had given him the address of a reputable gun shop in the old town. The day they finally went to buy them was wonderfully sunny. They wandered through the old town, had lunch in a cute place near the river, had the inevitable strawberry sundae. It felt like a holiday. _

_They were on their way to the gun shop when the demons appeared, fiercer looking than the one that had wanted her._

"_Son of Sparda, you've interfered with our business once too often," the most vicious looking of the six said. _

_Dante answered in a nonchalant voice, "Seems YOU are interfering with MY day out." _

_A second demon stated their intent. "We will stop you once and for all."_

"_I was having a nice day, and you're spoiling it," Dante said in a mock petulant voice, but he sounded serious when he told her, "Stay back. These boys want to play, and it could get rough. I'll try not to take too long."_

_She moved a fair distance away, but kept her eyes on the demons that readied their weapons in order to take on Dante. She wondered how he could fight the dangerous, well-armed creatures when he hadn't even as much as a flick-knife on him._

_Dante looked back at her, smiling, and she knew instantly that he was planning to enjoy himself. She nearly screamed when the first demon charged, but somehow, inexplicably Dante held a sword._

_Helen followed the fight intently, looking on in admiration at the man she loved. She was worried because he was bleeding, but his whoops of joy reassured her and made her smile. His jumps, his agility, his speed and strength left her breathless and also totally blind to the dangers around her. She didn't see the demon that was stalking her. A predator intent on prey. _

_She only realised the danger when a scaly red demon appeared out of nowhere and slashed the stalker in two. The red devil returned to the fight, and when the other demons fell one by one she slowly realised that it was Dante; the man she loved was demonic himself._

_Another lie. First he hadn't corrected her when she had assumed his name was Tony. When Dante the devilhunter had said he'd wanted to be 'average and normal', the idea that the man in red leather who made heads turn wherever he went could think he would ever be average had made her laugh. Nobody can laugh and remain angry. But this was different. _

_She had been targeted by a demon who wanted to claim her; she'd had nightmares about demons dragging her away; he had known about her fears and yet he hadn't thought it important to tell her. Why? When he had destroyed his opponents the red devil turned back into Dante. One step in her direction had been enough. Fear at his intentions overwhelmed her and she stopped him._

"_Don't come nearer!"_

_It was a cry of panic, more than anything, and he wanted to explain. _

"_Helen-"_

"_You're one of them! I believed in you, and you're one of them!" _

"_No, I'm-"_

"_I don't want to hear," she interrupted him again. "You lied to me; from the very beginning you've lied and lied. Now I know why. You're one of them. You just used your charm to get me instead of brute force."_

"_Helen, please." _

"_No, I don't want to hear more lies. I don't want to see you ever again."_

_She was afraid; afraid of the stories and untruths he had told her, afraid of his intentions, afraid mostly that if she listened to him she would follow him to hell. She was also overwhelmed by sadness, close to tears as well. _

"_Helen?"_

_She nearly ran into his arms, forgetting everything except her love for him. Instead she turned and walked away. She held her head high, to make him think he hadn't hurt her, but she wasn't able to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face. She walked without caring where she was going. She was just following the pavement, and when it turned the corner so did she. _

_She saw two lovers coming from the opposite direction, and stopped. The two people holding each other tightly reminded her too sharply of what she was fleeing from, and of what she was about to lose. All the time they had spent together was crying out in his defence. The wonderful days in Capulet City, and more recently in San Nicolas had been like a promise for the future. _

_A voice in her head shouted, "You're being stupid! He loves you! Go back!"_

_The thought spurred her into action. She turned back, ran around the corner, but he was gone. As fast as possible she made her way home, only to be told that he had already left. _

"_He said that he won't bother you anymore, Miss," Armand informed her._

_She shuddered at the kind of loneliness and pain that would cause him to say those words. Her decision was made._

"_Tell cook to prepare me something quick for this evening, Armand, and make sure the car is ready by eight. I'm going back to Capulet City tonight."_

"_Of course, Miss," Armand said with a big smile on his face. _

_She left as planned, looking forward to seeing Dante again. She knew exactly what she would say: that she'd been a fool; that it didn't matter he was a demon; that she was sure he was not like the others; that she loved him, and wanted to be with him; that he was a good man, regardless of what else he was._

_Then the car crash happened. She still couldn't explain how it had happened. The only thing she remembered was feeling happy because she was on her way to the man she loved, then a loud crash and blackness._

ooOOoo


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note 28 July 2014: Not really a new chapter but the end of the old chapter 11 with some alterations.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Dante interrupted her story abruptly asking, "Your uncles?"

She heard the threatening undertone to his voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. According to the police the driver of the van that hit me lost control of his vehicle. My car got squashed between the van and a parked lorry. There was no reason to suspect it was anything but a stupid accident. I was badly injured, put on life support, and my uncles _did _try to take back control of the company. My lawyer, Dad's best friend, held them off till Dad arrived. And that meant the end of that attempt. They had the man who caused the accident investigated, but no link to my uncles was found."

She noticed a red glow in his eyes when he snarled, "If I ever find out they were involved …"

She shrugged.

"It's not worth it. I didn't die. I was in a coma for a couple of weeks. When I woke up Mum and Dad were there. They told me I had been severely injured. Most of the injuries were healing well, but the doctors were still worried about my legs. Amputation had been avoided but they thought I would never walk again. I proved them wrong. A month ago I said to Mum and Dad that I wanted to come here. They asked the doctors and they told me that it was too early, that I wasn't strong enough yet, that there was no doubt I would collapse because my legs would give way."

_She remembered the long weeks of anxious waiting to see if she would really be able to keep her legs. She asked her parents to go to Capulet City and tell Dante what had happened, but they didn't want to leave her alone. They took turns in sitting with her, just in case her uncles had been behind the accident. When her parents refused to go, she thought of writing or calling, but she had no address, no telephone number. She asked her lawyer to call Morrison, but he was out of town and could not be reached. _

_When the doctors told her that her legs were healing quicker than expected, she was relieved. But then followed the long painful weeks of learning to walk again, forcing herself to do more, to go further than was required. She started to walk with two crutches, then with one, and finally without. She listened when the doctors said she wasn't ready yet. It was hard, though, because all that time she could only think of Dante and what he must feel now that he believed she had stopped loving him. _

She continued, "I waited another week, and another. The doctors kept telling me it was still too soon. I couldn't wait any longer. I sneaked out of hospital two days ago and came here by public transport. I thought I could do it. After all, I just had to sit in a bus until it arrived in the Capulet City bus terminal. But I had to walk all the way from the bus station. The doctors were right of course. It was too early. But I wanted to see you and tell you I was so wrong."

She was really crying now. He held her close. She loved him. It was all he could think about at first. She thought he was fully demonic, she didn't know he was part human, and she loved him. Then he thought about her accident, her pain. He poured his vitality into her to heal her. She obviously noticed something.

"What are you doing?" she asked, pushing his hands away.

"Helping you, healing you, taking away the pain," he answered. "I was not turning you into a demon."

"I know you weren't turning me into a demon, but whatever you did, you overdid it. You became all wobbly."

"I can't bear to see you in pain, Helen. Let me take it away."

She caressed his cheek.

"You've done so already, my love."

"Am I your love?"

She smiled at him, that warm inviting smile of hers, pulled his face closer and kissed him, gentle at first, then more insistent until he kissed her back. When they stopped she cuddled up to him, sitting on his lap and he held her tight.

"Can this be, Dante? Can a demon and a human be happy together?"

He laughed. "Mom and Pop did it. Even I have memories of their closeness."

"What do you mean 'Mom and Pop did it'?"

"I'm only a half-demon, Helen. Mom was fully human. Pop was a demon who had chosen to defend humans against invasions from the demon-world. The story goes that they were deeply in love and from what I saw, I can only confirm that. Sure a half-demon is demonic enough for you, Helen?"

"Only if his name is Dante, and he calls himself Tony sometimes."

He laughed. "Of course."

They kissed again. Then he carried her up to his room. He did not make love to her, afraid of hurting her. She lay in his arms, happy in the knowledge he loved her. They caressed and kissed. She fell asleep and he poured every bit of vitality he could miss into her, healing her.

Next morning when she woke up, she felt no pain or tiredness and realised what he had done. She kissed him gently until he woke up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," she said.

The first thing he asked with the worry clearly audible in his voice was, "Are you feeling all right now?"

"Yes, I am. Did you do that? I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"I had to heal you. I just couldn't see you suffer. It was my fault that you were hurt. If I had told you everything right from the beginning, you wouldn't have run away. Or if I hadn't left, like a bear to its cave to lick its wounds, then you wouldn't have been in that car on your way here. I am to blame and-"

She put her finger on his lips.

"Shush! If I had listened to you instead of running away, you wouldn't have returned to Capulet City, and I wouldn't have had to follow you. Who was to blame? Both of us, neither of us."

She kissed him, caressed him, aroused him. She had longed for him too much, too long. She wanted him and she was not going to let his worries get in the way of their lovemaking.

He tried to be sensible, tried to tell himself she'd only just recovered, but he could not resist her. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He tried to restrain himself enough to make their lovemaking gentle, but her passion matched his. They made love like they had the first time they had spent the night together at the hotel, and like they had at her home.

The following day she phoned her parents, told them where she was and that she would not be back for a while. A few days later she asked him about his devil.

"Can I see you in your devil shape again? I want to have a good look at what you look like as devil Dante."

"I don't know, Helen. I don't tend to trigger unless I need the speed and power in a fight."

"Trigger? Is that what you call it when you become your devil?"

"Yes, it's called a Devil Trigger, and as I said, I'm not keen on using it. It's too … too devilish I suppose."

"But it's still you this Devil Trigger and I want to see it, so I can recognise it and know it is you."

He was reluctant to show her, but eventually did because she insisted.

She studied him, walked around him, which made him feel uncomfortable. What if she changed her mind? What if she found his devil too disgusting, too off-putting? Then she touched him, ran her fingers over the scales on his arms, raked them across his back, over his shoulder, and down his chest. He grabbed her arm.

"Careful, Helen, or I'll lose control. I might hurt you," the red devil said.

"Why would you? You're not like those beasts that demon called up when I signed to accept my inheritance. I watched you when you fought those devils and turned into one yourself. You killed the one that was near me and then you returned to the others to finish them off. If you didn't have control over your devil wouldn't you have killed me in bloodlust? I've relived those minutes so often in the past months. Every second from the appearance of those devils to the moment I turned away."

"A memory is not reality," he snarled.

"And yet you look exactly as I remember. You seem to be afraid of your devil. I'm not."

She started to kiss his torso, little feathery kisses that tickled. He pulled her head backward and claimed her mouth. Instead of pushing him away she held his head and explored his mouth, responding to his kiss with a fierceness that surprised him. Not caring that someone could walk in through the unlocked door, he ripped off her clothes and lifted her onto his desk. She pressed her body close to his, raking his back with her nails this time. He took her and she gave herself to him, matching his rhythm and urgency. Her scream when they climaxed matched his.

He looked at her face. There was no disgust or hatred in her eyes, just love, and the dancing mischievous lights he'd seen before.

"Bed?" she whispered.

He picked her up and carried her to his room. She ended up making love to him again, just as he was, red and scaly. He was elated that she wanted him completely, human and devil.

Afterwards he asked her to be his mate, and she asked him to be her husband.

ooOOoo


	14. Epilogue

********Author's note********: For people who have read this story prior to the update of 28 July 2014: This is not a new chapter. For info see Chapter 11 (my numbering)********

* * *

****Author's note: For people who have read this story prior to the update of 29 May 2014: This is not a new chapter. For info see Prologue and Chapter 3****

* * *

**Just a short epilogue left. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Nine years later._

"Can I come too, Daddy? Please, Daddy."

Dante looked in his daughter's pleading silvery grey eyes and knew he couldn't resist her much longer.

Helen came to his rescue.

"I told you already, Evie, this weekend is for Mammy and Daddy. You and your brother are staying here with Gran and Granddad."

"Yes, Mammy."

The little girl with the white pony tail walked away with hanging head. She wanted to go away with her parents but if Mammy said 'No', it meant exactly that. Then she smiled again. A weekend with Gran and Granddad in charge was not bad either. They were not as strict as Mammy. Nobody was.

Dante saw his little girl walk away and pulled Helen in an embrace.

"Good thing you came. I don't think I could resist her much longer."

"For a talented devilhunter you're a total pushover."

"I can't help it. She's got your eyes and they bewitched me from the start."

She sighed. "I know what you mean. Vergil has your eyes and I find it just as hard to say 'No' to him."

He laughed. "I don't believe that for a minute. You frighten all three of your part-devils into behaving. You're scarier than the three of us put together."

He kissed her.

The day she had come back she had turned his life upside down. She had brought happiness to his life, something he had thought impossible.

Her parents hadn't been enthusiastic when Helen had introduced him, telling them who and what he was. He had feared they would influence her, but their cool politeness had quickly changed to warm interest. In the end they had accepted him wholeheartedly as part of the family.

Exactly as she had planned, Helen had become his wife and mate. Only Lady and Trish had been present when the sun rose on their wedding day to witness the joining and mating ritual, much to Lady's dismay when she realised the mating part was meant rather literally.

The marriage of the Noble heiress had caught the interest of the paparazzi, and their wedding pictures had been in several magazines. For some time afterwards grooms had dressed in red leather until, to Dante's relief, a new hype caught everyone's attention.

Less than a year later the children had arrived, twins of course. The girl had been named Evangeline after her grandmothers, Eva and Angelina. Helen had suggested they call their first boy Vergil after he had told her about Temen-ni-gru, Nelo Angelo, and his brother. Now, whenever he told her about his worry that his son was too much like his brother, she reassured him with a laugh that little Vergil was just like a certain Tony she had known once, and he stopped worrying.

He loved his children, and he was sure he would love the one that even Helen didn't know about yet. He would tell her at the end of the weekend another baby would arrive in about eight months' time. When they were back from their weekend break he would start training the twins. At seven they needed to learn to control their increasing strength.

His family would no doubt be safe. He'd seen to that. One day he'd gone deep into the demon world, defeated the devil in charge, and made it clear to the rest that he would destroy every last one of them as well as their world if they came anywhere near his wife and children. His reputation had preceded him. He was feared more than his father Sparda, his brother as Vergil or Nelo Angelo, and the emperor Mundus. Nevertheless, his children needed to learn, to carry on the family tradition.

His musing was disturbed by a white-haired boy with cool blue eyes who came running into the room wielding a short sword.

"I'm Vergil, son of Dante, grandson of Sparda, and I will kill you, evil demon," he shouted as he ran past into the next room.

Helen smiled. "The future is in safe hands."

"Evie doesn't seem to be so enthusiastic. She's not interested in swords at all."

"No, she isn't. You'll have to make her a set of guns like your Ebony and Ivory."

"She likes guns, huh?"

"Yes, ever since Lady gave her a demonstration of her skills. And she's always present when Lady and I have a competition."

Dante grinned. "Lady told me about your competitions. She says you've beaten her once already."

"Yes, just the once … for now. When you get guns for your daughter make sure they're in shades of pink. They'll have to be Pinky and Rosy."

He groaned. "I'll take Evie with me to the shop if I have to ask for pink guns. It could ruin my reputation."

She gave him a peck on the nose.

"Okay, Mr Macho, I'm going to finish packing and then we go."

He watched her walk away, her skirt swaying with the movement of her hips.

Before Dante and Helen left, Lady and Trish arrived. They would stay the weekend as they were in between jobs. The Noble mansion had become a busy place, a home for all, but since Lindy had married a young accountant and had started a family of her own the place seemed to have shrunk.

It was one of the reasons Dante and Helen were going to Capulet City. Before they went to the hotel they stopped at the site of his parent's mansion and looked at the progress of its reconstruction. He was looking forward to be able to spend more time with his family. No more staying alone at 'Devil May Cry' for days. He'd be able to go home every day, just like any ordinary father.

When they found that the work on the mansion was progressing according to plan, they drove to the hotel. He parked his old MG between the fanciest sports cars in the hotel parking, then they went up to the suite where they'd made love ten years ago, and would again. First, though, they would go to see The Devil's Disciples at the club.

When they entered the venue, every woman looked longingly at the handsome man in the red leather coat, and every man envied him the woman in the flowery dress by his side for the look of love and adoration in her eyes. Dante and Helen didn't notice, having only eyes for each other.

After the break during which they'd gone to see the band, the lead singer announced the next song.

"This is a song for all the lovers out there, but especially for a friend and the woman he met here ten years ago."

This time Helen thought it was the band's best song, and Dante thanked the fate that ten years previously had kept the seat free next to a strange girl in flowery dress.

THE END

* * *

**That was it. I hope you liked my Devil May Cry story. Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited, reviewed or just read.**

**Be Rose  
**


End file.
